Sailor Moon: Endless Serenade
by Mr. Panta
Summary: The series of tragic events that left the world in silence and gave birth to a new era. [In need of opinions from my readers.]
1. Act 1

**_Background:_** Usagi (Sailor Moon) and her friends, Ami (Sailor Mercury), Rei (Sailor Mars), Makoto (Sailor Jupiter), and Minako (Sailor Venus), are in the middle of there final year in high school. Mamoru (Tuxedo Mask) recently returned from the states to visit Usagi and her friends. Haruka Tenoh (Sailor Uranus) and Michiru Kaioh (Sailor Neptune) are out of town as usual. Setsuna, or better known as Sailor Pluto, went back to the fourth dimension to guard the gate of time. Hotaru (Sailor Saturn) is living in peace with her father. 3 years earlier, the fate of the planet, no the entire galaxy was at hand, when the Chaos infested Sailor Galaxia decided to bring upon havoc and destruction back to the universe. Once she was healed by the light of hope and Eternal Sailor Moon, Chaos was banished to the outer deepest realms of the universe, wounded in battle and pride. Life on Earth returned to a serene state, where memories of the incident disappeared from the minds of the inhabitants of Earth as if it was yesterdays leftovers, but... the battle between good and evil will never end as long as Chaos exists, and Chaos is eternal.

**_Act I:_** **The Beginning of the End**

**_Characters in Act 1:_**

Usagi Tsukino  
Rei Hino  
Ami Mizuno  
Makoto Kino  
Minako Aino  
Hectus  
Chaos  
Kumada Yuuichirou  
Reporter  
Student 1/2/3  
Artemis  
Luna  
Moriyuki Kitou

At the deepest end of the universe where no light shines, a familiar aura sprouts out of the darkness with 2 glowing red eyes. The eyes twiches as the aura travels around the dreary space. The eyes grow weak as it travels some more, searching for an exit.

Chaos: Hectus... come forth...

The aura commanded.

A moment later, another shadow blooms out of the darkness. It responds in a deep baratone voice.

Hectus: Yes, my sire...?

Chaos: Hectus... you are one of the last of my loyal minions... Metalia... Pharoah 90... what wastes...

Hectus: Yes... my sister and brother were nothing... What about the Death Phantom my sire?

Chaos: What about him? He failed once already... I don't see how his weaker form at this present time would be of any use...

Hectus stays silent.

Chaos: Hectus... I have been weakened severly... and just recently I've regain the ability of speech... It's taking all that I have left... to bring upon these words...

Hectus: What do you want of me, my sire?

Chaos stays silent for a moment. It's eyes grew redder and formed sort of a malicious look.

Chaos: Hectus... you were always my brightest... I am sealed here presently... without the strength to exit. I summoned you here so you can cast my vengence... my loyal servant.

Hectus: I'm honored...

Chaos: The sailor soldiers of the Solar system... such nuisances...

Hectus replies quickly.

Hectus: It is done... I'll return you to your formal glory and possibly revive Metalia and Pharoah 90.

Chaos: You are sure of yourself... Don't... fail... me...

Chaos's voice slowly fades away as its aura grew weaker... and weaker...

Hectus: Sire!

Chaos's voice echoes back as it fades away.

Chaos: To die... to be reborn... to repeat...

Hectus: ...My lord...

The voice vanishes from the scene. Hectus floats around the space, thinking Chaos's final words.

Hectus: To die... to be reborn... to repeat...

A glowing red eye sprouts out of Hectus's dark aura.

Hectus: I'm the only one that can do it...

Hectus's single eye makes a grinning jesture.

Hectus: I'M THE ONLY ONE ABLE TO DO IT!

The dark aura jets through the cold darkness and out into the open clear space. A light shimmers at a corner in space. Hectus turns its eye towards the light.

Hectus: Sailor... Moon... ... AHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHAAA!

The darkness bursts through space towards the light.

Hectus: My elder brother and younger sister were both annihilated by those sailors... The fools they are... relying on others to do there dirty work. I'll deal with this problem myself... personally... HAhaha... They will never know what hit them!

A dark shadow flows into the scene behind Hectus. A human skull with the Dark Moon symbol pops out of the shadow. The eye sockets grew red as it watched Hectus vanish from sight. A evil smirk runs through the skull's face as the dark aura fades away.

On Earth, at the 10th district high school.

Usagi and a couple of other students grieve silently in the study hall. She picks up the test sheet with her trembling fingers.

Usagi: Ahh... I failed another test... Mother is going to kill me...

Usagi stares at her test score...

Usagi: (Sigh) Why must this happen all the time...?

A voice enters the room.

Minako: Because you rather hover over Mamoru...

Usagi: Whaa!

She jumps up from shock and turns her head.

Minako enters the room.

Minako: Hi Usagi.

Usagi: Oh... hi...

Minako walks up to Usagi's desk.

Minako: Why the long face? Huh? Don't tell me you failed another test...

Usagi sinks into her desk. Minako notices the sheet in Usagi's hands.

She maneuvers around Usagi. Usagi's eyes follows her. She quickly realizes what she was up to and before Usagi was able to flop on top of her test...

Minako: A 59! Usagi...

Usagi quickly retreats the test and puts it into her school bag.

Usagi: Please don't say it that loud!

Minako: Usagi... that's the best score you have gotten this year!

Usagi: Ouch... don't rub it in... ... And if you don't mind me asking... why are you here! Huhhh?

Minako stays quiet for a moment and then starts laughing suspicously.

Minako: Aaaahhha... ahahaha... aaaaahahahaha... well I just wanted to visit... Ahahahaha

Usagi stares blankly at Minako.

Minako: Aahahahhaaa... ... ...

Usagi: ... (Sweat Drop)

Minako droops her head.

Usagi: Okay... cough it up.

Minako: (Sweat Drop) Ahahahahhahaa...! I don't know what you're talking about! Aahahhahaaa...

Usagi: (Sigh) In the name of the moon... and as your future Queen...

Minako topples a little.

Minako: Ouch... mixing duty with my social life...

Usagi gives an asserting smile.

Minako hands Usagi her test score.

Usagi: OOOHHHOHHOHOO! A 0!

Usagi looks back up at Minako.

Minako: NOT THAT LOUD!

A small crowd builds up by the classroom door.

Student 1: Did she say 0?

Student 2: Yeah...

Student 3: Man she's stupid.

Student 4: I see no bright future for her.

Minako cracks a little.

Ami rushes to the scene.

Ami: Is this true! You got a 0 on your test! Oh Minako... I thought you were smarter then Usagi...

Usagi: HEY!

Ami: Remember... you're always invited to a study session with me...

Minako cracks a little more.

A news team rushes into the room.

Reporter: Is it true your the dumbest girl at this school by scoring a 0 on a basic math assesment test? Well! Huh! Is it true your dumber then 10th districts lowest scoring student! Usagi Tsukino?

Usagi: The news knows my name!... I'm popular! ... wait... dumb? ...

Usagi starts to cry. Minako stands at her corner, crumbling into dust.

Reporter: Well? Well?

Usagi: Waaaaaahh!

Student 1: Dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb...

Ami: Oh Minako... here let me help you! This is how you do blah blah blah blah blah blah...

Minako: ... ... (Twitch Twitch)

Student 2: Dumb dumb...

Minako falls into a black hole.

Minako: ... My life's... ruined... AAAAAHHH!

Minako topples over and faints.

Ami: Blah blah... huh? Minako!

Reporter: Wooo...

Usagi: WAAAAHHH!

At the Juban hospital.

Minako slowly wakes up on a sick bed.

Minako: Hmmf... hmm...

She turns her head and sees Usagi sitting on a stool staring at her.

Minako: What...? oh... Usagi... it was all a dream... ... ... Oh Usagi... I dreamt, my reputation and life was entirely destroyed by the force of your blabbering... Hehahaha...

Usagi pulls out Minako's test score.

Usagi: Nope! It wasn't a dream!

Minako: Eh?

Minako blinks and starts twitching violently as the news soaked in.

Minako: ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!...

Minako flops her head back on the bed and passes out.

Ami: Usagi!

Usagi twiddles her thumbs.

Usagi: Sorry...

Ami: (Sigh) ... ... Oh Usagi, Rei called earlier today.

Usagi turns her head to listen.

Ami: It seems that she is holding another fire reading session. In..

Ami peeks at her watch.

Ami: Oh my.. in a half an hour...

Usagi: We can be a little late...

Ami: Well... I'm usually early... and you're usually very late...

Usagi: ...

Ami stands up from her chair.

Ami: I hear that she has a special guest today as well. A well known expert in fire reading from the far east, Moriyuki Kitou.

Then a random voice spoke out from behind the girls.

Makoto: I HEARD HE'S VERY HUNKY!

Ami/Usagi: AHHH!

The 2 jumps up in shock.

Makoto flings open the door and walks in.

Ami: Mako! You startled us...

Usagi: Mako... hey... why are you here...?

Makoto: ... well after hearing that Minako was hospitalized... I came to check on...

Minako flings up robotically, and slowly twist her head towards Matoko.

Minako: Hunky? WAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOO!

Minako sprints out of the room leaving a huge dust cloud behind her.

Makoto: (Cough Cough Cough) her... (Sweat Drop)

Usagi: ... (Sweat Drop)

Ami: ... (Sweat Drop)

Then all of a sudden the scene freezes. Everyone stood still as if time has stopped. Minako, frozen in a sprinting position in the hallway, snaps out of the trance.

Minako: What? What's going on!

A voice eminates out.

Hectus: You...

Minako: Ahhh! A voice! Who are you! Show yourself!

Hectus: Me? I'm the last thing you'll see before your time comes...

Minako, startled by his remark, quickly pulls out her transformation sceptor.

Minako: ... Venus Crystal Power! MAKE UP!

Hectus: NOT SO FAST!

A hypnotic wave booms out ofthe ceilingand strikes Minako, freezing her body.

Minako: Ahh... no... I can't move!

Hectus: Hahaha!

A dark aura slips into the scene encasing Minako.

Minako: Ahhh! What are you doing!... ugh... let me go!

Minako is now fully mummified by the dark aura.

Minako: Noo... Usagi...

Minako slowly fades away as the wrapping of the aura around her intesifies. A moment later her presence entirley disappeared.

Hectus: My... my... I was hoping for more of a fight. Hehahaha...

Hectus's aura disappears and the scene returns to normal.

Back in the medical room. A tear rolls down Ami's, Usagi's, and Makoto's face.

Usagi: What's this?

Usagi touches her face and feels a tear.

Usagi: Why all of a sudden?

Makoto: I got one too... ...

Ami: ...Me too... ...

Usagi looks around the room.

Usagi: Uh... why are we at the hospital?

Ami: Well... uh... I... don't know.

Makoto: Hmm... strange...

Makoto takes a quick glimps at her watch.

Makoto: Well, we better get going, or we'll be late for Rei's fire reading. Come on!

Ami: Hmmm...

Within Rei's temple, Rei and the great fire reader, Moriyuki meditates quietly together. Rei all of a sudden felt weak.

Rei: Ugh...

Moriyuki: What's the matter Miss Hino?

Rei try's to recover her position as she struggles to keep her head upright. Her face is filled with sweat and tears.

Moriyuki: Miss Hino? Is there something wrong!

Rei looks up with a unsure face.

Rei: ... No... No... I think...

Moriyuki: Why don't you go take a break. We have been doing this all day.

Rei gets up.

Rei: Yeah...

She wipes her forhead with her sleeve.

Rei: I guess you're right.

She bows and walks out of the room.

In the hallway, Rei walks steadily towards the restroom with a bothersom expression on her face.

Rei: What was that feeling...? ... I feel so empty all of a sudden...

A few minutes later, Ami, Usagi, and Makoto arrives at the shrine.

(Knock Knock)

The door opens slightly.

Kumada: Who is it?

Makoto: It's us Kumada.

Kumada: Ohh, It's you guys.

Usagi: Hi Kumada!

The door opens up completly.

Ami: Where's Rei?

Kumada: Fire reading with that Moriyuki dude... (Grumble Grumble)

Kumada looks a little nervous with a tint of anger.

Usagi sees his expression and quickly remarks.

Usagi: You're not jealous are you?

Makoto: Huh? Kumada...?

Kumada: (Sweat Drop) Well... uh... of course not... Me Jealous? Hahahahaa... I know my Rei will stay faithful with me! Hahahahahahahahahahhahaa (Fake Laugh)

Usagi/Makoto: (Sigh) (Sweat Drop)

Amy: May we come in?

Chad: Uhh... Oh! I'm sorry. Come on in.

Amy: (Sweat Drop) Heh... heh...

Later that day in the sacred room.

Rei: Oh great holy fire... please reviel to me this wierd feeling I've been having.

Usagi: Wierd?

Moriyuki: Yes... I've been detecting a unusual power coming from this area recently. Miss Hino has felt it too.

Ami: What type of feeling?

Moriyuki: Something evil... A emptiness feeling.

The three girls all of a sudden understood that feeling.

Usagi: I've recently been having this feeling as well...

Ami: Same here...

Makoto: Yeah...

Rei completes her chant.

Rei: The fire!

Everyone turns to see the fire,

Rei: It's extremely bright! I can't see!

The light emitting from the flame, engulfs half of the room. Moriyuki stares at the flame directly without flinching. Then all of a sudden a bolt of terror ran through his spine.

Moriyuki: Oh... oh my... oh my god! This...

The 4 girls are still covering there eyes.

Rei: What is it?

Moriyuki: This power!

Usagi: What?

Moriyuki: The evil is trying to...!

Then at that moment the scenery freezes. Moriyuki looks up and around confused.

Moriyuki: What's going on?

A black aura appears suddenly in front of Moriyuki.

Hectus: You talk too much!

Hectus opens it's eye wide. A evil energy sprouts out of its eye and engulfs Moriyuki.

Moriyuki: NOOO! AAAAAAHHH!

He grabs a holy paper out of his pocket.

Moriyuki: DEMON! BE GONE!

He tosses the paper at Hectus, but the sheet burns up once it left his hand.

Hectus: What's this? Resistence?

Moriyuki: He's too strong...

Hectus: Now... be gone!

The aura around Moriyuki increases in intensity, smoldering the rest of his body up with black energy.

Moriyuki: AAhhhh! ...

Moriyuki fades out of the scene. Hectus smiles and leaves as well. The scene returns to normal. Rei blinks and closes her mouth.

Rei: What... was I?

Usagi: What was what?

Makoto: The light?

Rei: Uh...

Ami: What did you see Rei?

Rei turns her head towards the fire.

Rei: I... didn't see... anything...

Usagi/Makoto/Ami: What?

Rei: Ughh!

Rei puts her hand to her chest, grasping her heart. She topples over and passes out.

Usagi: REI!

Ami/Makoto: REI! NO!

The 3 runs up to Rei's side. The door flings open.

Kumada: What's wrong!

Usagi: It's Rei! She passed out!

Kumada: OH MY GOD! REI!

Outside the shrine, at the stone stairway, Luna and Artemis stares ominously at the shrine.

Artemis: Did you feel that?

Luna: Yes... what was it...?

In a dark rift, outside of the dimension of which our hero's exist. A dark room slightly lights up. At the end, appears Hectus... the shadowy steaming miasma sitting on a spiked throne chair. Hectus stares at a holographic projection and watches Usagi, Ami, Matoko, and Kumada, helping Rei to her room.

Hectus: This is too easy... The inner Sailor Soldier's doom has been set. Without There precious Sailor Venus... They would have never had enough energy to defeat my dear sister... Now... I'll let there new destiny take its toll... Hehaha...

He snaps his gringy energy flowing finger and 4 photograph appears in its hand.

Hectus: Now... to choose one of the other 4...

Hectus tosses the 4 pictures into the air. A huge wave of energy bursts out of Hectus's eye, burning up the pictures. The black ashes of 3 of the pictures fell to the ground, while one stayed afloat. Hectus pulls the picture close to its eye.

Hectus: I see... She'll be a great addition to my collection.

The background of the room lights up. There, Minako, Moriyuki and hundreds of other people, incased in caskets, were placed in a huge line, upright.

Hectus: HehhhaHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!

To be continued...


	2. Act 2

_**Act II:**_ **The Eye of Terror**

**_Characters in Act 2:_**

Haruka Tenoh  
Michiru Kaioh  
Setsuna Meioh  
Hectus  
Man  
Woman  
Child

The act begins at a park's amphitheater in Kyoto during the latter part of the afternoon. The scenery's frozen within a time warp as clashes and explosions resonate around the scene. Sailor Uranus and a human shaped black aura can be seen doing battle on the stage.

Uranus: Who are you? Show yourself!

Hectus: You don't need to know... You'll be gone in a few moments anyways!

Uranus: Give me back Sailor Neptune! Giver her back!

Sailor Uranus's face fills up with tears and hate.

Uranus: GIVE MICHIRU BACK! WORLD! SHAKING!

She desperatly fires her attack towards the black aura. The ball of energy passes through Hectus's body without phasing him.

Hectus: Pathetic...

Uranus, overcome with her emotions, continues to attack Hectus.

Uranus: WORLD SHAKING!

The attack passes through Hectus again.

Uranus: World Shaking!

The attack misses.

Sailor Uranus's voice and concentration began to give away, as her feelings became more intense.

Uranus: ... Damn it! Please... World Shaking...

Hectus's body opens up and the ball of energy passes right through.

Hectus: Done?

The dark aura watches Uranus as she falls on her knees, overwhelmed by her feelings and inability to defeat the evil that stood in front of her.

Hectus: Now then... GYAAAH!

A huge wave of energy bursts out of Hectus's eye. Uranus, after loosing all hope, positions herself motionlessly with her head pointing upwards. She stares silently into the sky as tears rolled down her cheeks.

(Flashback)

Earlier that day at an apartment complex somewhere in Kyoto.

The bathroom door swings open. Michiru walks out wearing a fine white silk dress. Although one would be pleased to wear such a dress, Michiru wasn't. Her face expression depicts that something was troubling her. Outside on the couch sat Haruka reading a magazine.

Haruka sets down her magazine and looks up at Michiru.

Haruka: My my... arn't we the dazzler today.

Haruka smells a pleasant new perfume around Michiru.

Haruka: (Sniff Sniff) And is that new perfume I smell?

Michiru responds with a troubled tone.

Michiru: Oh, Haruka...

Haruka notices the troublesome expression on Michiru's face.

Haruka: What's the matter?

Michiru reaches for her mirror and walks over to the couch. She sits down next to Haruka.

Michiru: Haruka?

Haruka: Yes?

Michiru: Are you coming to my violin performance today?

Haruka stunned for a moment replied with an confused stare..

Haruka: Of course... why wouldn't I come? What brings you to ask me that?

Michiru: (Sigh) I'm not sure... but...

Harula: What is it?

Michiru: Recently... I feel empty... I'm feeling a negative presence... somewhere... out there...

She looks at her mirror.

Haruka: Now that you've mentioned it...

She strenches out her arms and lies back on the couch.

Haruka: I've been having a similar feeling as well... recently...

Michiru: My mirror isn't telling me anything though...

Haruka: But our insticts are...

Michiru stands up and walks towards her violin case and picks it up. She stares at her violin for a moment and whispers to herself.

Michiru: I don't like this feeling...

She looks back up at Haruka. Her eyes had a serious glitter to it.

Michiru: I mean, I really don't like it.

Haruka stares back with the same serious stare.

Haruka: I know...

Later that day at the park's ampitheater, a huge audience gathered to watch Michiru play her masterpiece on stage. Haruka sat in the front role. As her performance went on, Michiru's usual cool personality, slowly dwindled. Her face was sweaty and she started to breath hard. Haruka notices Michiru's unusual behavior and connects her mind telepathically with Michiru.

Haruka: Michiru... what's wrong?

Michiru: I feel the sea wailing in pain. Haruka... It's near.

Haruka: What's ne...

Then all of a sudden the scenery freezes. A dark aura steams out of the ground and moves towards the frozen Michiru.

Hectus: So she's Sailor Neptune... interesting.

Hectus snaps his finger, releasing Michiru from the time warp. Michiru falls to the ground trembling. She slowly looks up at the lightless figure. Her pupils shrunk as her eyes grew wide.

Michiru: This power... it's... it's... so cold...

She looks around the ampitheater and sees everyone, including Haruka, frozen solid. She looks back at Hectus.

Michiru: I see, this is how you've been pulling your deeds off. By freezing time... you take your targets out stealthly without anyone noticing by breaking the greatest taboo...

Hectus: Haahaha... you're perspective.

Michiru slowly stands up.

Michiru: And I'm guessing I'm your next target.

Hectus smirks and sinks into the ground. The shadow slides closer to Michiru, then reformed itself right in front of her. Hectus stares directly into her eyes.

Hectus: Bingo.

Michiru jumps back.

Michiru: Well... I'm not going down without a fight! NEPTUNECRYSTAL POWER!

She quickly transforms as Hectus prepares to attack.

Hectus: Now feel the burn!

A wave of evil energy travels out of Hectus's eye and flows towards Neptune. She quickly reacts by jumping upwards.

Neptune: NEPTUNE! DEEP SUBMERGE!

The planet shaped energy ball travels towards Hectus's dark aura. Hectus's eye smirked a bit and welcomed the attack with arms wide open. The energy ball ran right through Hectus's body, without even phasing him. Hectus closes its eye and laughs.

Hectus: HAHAHA! You think you can hurt me with...

Hectus looks up and sees a mirror shoved in his face.

Neptune: Lets see how much you'll enjoy this! SUBMARINE REFLECTION!

Hectus twiches a little as his power grew weaker.

Neptune: Physical attacks might not hurt you, but this light from your own image will!

Hectus: Gah... Time to get serious with you!

Hectus quickly intensifies the aura surrounding himself. Like a black hole, all matter and energy that was near Hectus, was pulled towards the eye on His chest. The energy that was smashed together created a huge dark energy barrier.

Neptune: What's going on! EEEEEEEEEKK!

The pure force resonating within Hectus, blew Sailor Neptune straight into the sky.

(Crack)

Neptune: (Gasp)

She turns her mirror around and sees a huge crack streaming from the top to the bottum of the mirror.

Neptune: Oh no! My Mirror! EEEEEEKK!

Sailor Neptune twirls in the air uncontrollably. She was thrown here and there like a ragdoll in a eye of a tornado.

In a dark twisted voice Hectus says...

Hectus: Now... you're mine... ERRRRRGHH!

Hectus crunches his two hands together. The dark energy that formed the tornado which Neptune was trapped in, started to shrink until the energy was wrapped tightly around her body.

Neptune: Haruka...

The dark energy begins to cover her face, but just then...

Uranus: WORLD! SHAKING!

A energy ball flew in from off stage and froze Hectus in his spot.

Hectus: What was that! Who's there!

Sailor Uranus appears out of the frozen audience.

Uranus: Guided by a new era! I shall punish all those who destroy the natural harmony of this planet! I'm Sailor Uranus!

Hectus looks at her surprised.

Hectus: How did you escape!

Sailor Uranus contacts Sailor Neptune telepathically.

Uranus: Hang in there!

Neptune: How did you?

Uranus: I don't know... but I bet I escaped, because my mind was connected to yours this whole time.

Neptune: I see...

Hectus: Forget it! I originally wanted only one Sailor Scout from the Outer Solar system, but another wouldn't hurt! I'll get rid of you both! starting with...

Hectus's red eye turns to its left and looks at Sailor Neptune.

Hectus: YOU!

Sailor Neptunes head twiches a little from terror.

Uranus: NO YOU DON'T!

Sailor Uranus pulls out her Space Sword and dashes towards Hectus.

Uranus: SPACE SWORD BLASTER!

A crecent wave swings out of the sword and hits Hectus, slicing off half of his body.

Uranus: Direct hit! ... ... wait... What!

Hectus evily smiles as his body regenerated back to its normal state.

Hectus: Hehehahhaha!

He turns his head back towards Sailor Neptune and continues his dark curse.

Hectus: NOW DIE!

Neptune: Haruka... run... save yourself...

The dark energy covers Neptune's head and completes its embalming process.

Uranus: MICHIRU!

The mummified figure starts to fade away.

Neptune: ... Remember me...

Neptune's voice disappears along with her body. Uranus sprints towards Hectus.

Uranus: STOP IT! PLEASE STOP! Please... ...

Uranus slows down her pace and stops once reality clicked in her head; Michiru was gone. Uranus drops her sword and screams in a high pitch voice.

Uranus: MICHIRU!

(Flashback Ends)

Uranus slowly collapses on the ground. She stares blankly into the sky with her will to fight entirely gone.

Hectus: HAHAHAHAAA!

Hectus's wave collides into Uranus. Sailor Uranus closes her eyes and whispers to herself as the wave starts to wrap around her body.

Uranus: This is it... I'll be with you soon...

Hectus: HAHAHHAAHAAA!

Then out of nowhere a voice yelled out of the air.

Pluto: NOT SO FAST!

Uranus blinks and looks behind herself. There stood Sailor Pluto with her Garnet Rod pointing towards Hectus.

Uranus: Sailor Pluto... but... you shouldn't be...

Hectus, now really mad, didn't even bother to ask who she was.

Hectus: WHY WON'T YOU ALL JUST DIE! GYAAAH!

A large energy ball traveles out of Hectus's eye and screams towards Pluto without any warning. Pluto lifts her Garnet Rod up high above her head. Uranus quickly realizes what she was about to do.

Uranus: SAILOR PLUTO! YOU SHOULDN'T BREAK...!

Pluto: TIME STOP!

The energy ball freezes right in front of Pluto's face Hectus becomes frozen along with the scenery.

Uranus: Pluto... you shouldn't have done that...

Pluto falls on one knee after using up most of her energy. She struggles to get up.

Pluto: I know... quickly... We have to go... My powers can't hold that demon for long...

Uranus: But...

Pluto: This is not like you Uranus! Don't forget! We have a princess to protect, and now she's in death defying situation!

Uranus blinks as if she snapped out of a trance of some sort.

Pluto: Let's go...!

Pluto stands up with the support of her Garnet Rod. Hectus starts twitching and uttering words.

Hectus: Yooooour... nootttt... leeeeeavinnnng...

Pluto grabs Uranus by the arm and teleports out of the scene. The time flow returns to normal.

Hectus huffs heavily in anger.

Hectus: Damn it... these pests are stronger then I originally thought...

Hectus's eye grew redder and redder.

Hectus: It seems that I'll require more energy to face them in the next round.

Then all of a sudden, roars of screams travelled out from the audience.

Woman: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

Man: OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT!

The crowd quickly starts to flee.

Woman: KYUSUKE! WHERE ARE YOU!

Child: MOMMY!

Hectus turns around. The eye on his chest gleams blood red.

Hectus: Perfect... I'll start with YOU! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAA!

Child: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Hundreds of wails and cries were heard afterwords. Hundreds of which disappeared and were never heard of again.

To be continued...


	3. Act 3

_**Act III:**_ **Truth's Awakening**

**_Characters in Act 3:_**

Haruka Tenoh  
Michiru Kaioh  
Setsuna Meioh  
Usagi Tsukino  
Mamoru Chiba  
Ami Mizuno  
Makoto Kino  
Kumada Yuuichirou  
Hectus  
Luna  
Artemis  
Teacher  
Doctor  
Minako Aino

The act begins in a pitch black scenery.

(BOOM!)

A lightning bolt forms out of the darkness and hits the ground below.

(BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!)

More lightning strikes out, brightening up the environment. The light reviels a dead, foggy, and melancholy scenerio. At the center of the gloomy environment, stood a gate. There 2 figures appear, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto.

Uranus stands up from her kneeled position.

Uranus: This place... It's so much different then the last time I came...

Pluto: The chains of time and history is being altered slowly...

Sailor Uranus turns quickly towards Pluto.

Uranus: What?

Sailor Pluto closes her eyes and reopens them filled with tears.

Pluto: The end is near. ... very near...

Uranus yells out with some emotions still connected to her voice from her recent loss.

Uranus: What do you mean! TELL ME!

Pluto: Hundreds of others were captured the same way as Sailor Neptune.

Uranus puts on a shocked face.

Uranus: (Gasp) What!

Pluto: Hundreds of misdeeds, of which I couldn't prevent... Hundreds of which I forsaw would die...

Uranus: What are you talking about! HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN THIS!

Pluto looks at Uranus with her shimmering tearful expression.

Pluto: Since the beginning...

Sailor Uranus blanks out and with a fitz of anger, grabs Sailor Pluto by the collar.

Uranus: WHY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE!

Pluto, struggling for breath, utters out...

Pluto: Because... I couldn't interfere with fate...

Uranus sees Pluto's watery eyes. She quickly calms down and lets her go. She takes a deep breath and apologizes.

Uranus: I'm... I'm sorry...

Pluto rubs her neck and replies...

Pluto: I should be the one who's sorry...

Sailor Uranus takes another deep breath and asks...

Uranus: So... who's behind all of this...?

Pluto: ... I'm not truely sure... but I know it's an entity that has similar abilities to mine.

Uranus: Yes... time control.

Pluto: One of the greatest taboos...which I broke recently...

Uranus: You should have left me to die... Why did you save me...? Didn't you interfere with fate by doing so?

Pluto smiles and responds calmly.

Pluto: It was fortold that I would rescue you at that moment...

Uranus chokes up.

Uranus: So you rescued me only because it was fate?

Pluto responds quickly.

Pluto: That is untrue... fate lead me to you.

Uranus: And Sailor Neptune...

Pluto: It was her destiny...

Uranus roars out with anger once again.

Uranus: DESTINY! DOES DESTINY HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL! DOES IT HAVE TO DECIDE EVERYTHING THAT WE ARE OUGHT TO DO!

Pluto stays silent.

Uranus: WELL?

Pluto: ...I'm sorry...

Uranus falls on the ground and slams her fist repeaditly on the floor.

Uranus: Neptune is gone... I don't know how I'll go on... This enemy... I MUST KNOW! WHO IS IT! WHAT IS IT!

Pluto closes her eyes and reopens them revieling a serious expression.

Pluto: It's an evil that has power over exhistance itself...

Uranus: (GASP)

During lunch period at 10th District High School, Usagi walks outside the school building and sits down by a tree. Her face expression was cringed with old tears. Her heart was restless and was filled with sorrow as she sat silently staring at the grass below her.

Usagi: What's happening...? Rei's still not well...

(Flashback)

At the Hino shrine, in Rei's room.

Rei lies silently on her bed after passing out in the sacred room. Ami, Matoko, Kumada, Usagi, Luna, and Artemis, sits behind the Hino family doctor as he examines Rei. He stands up with a serious facial expression.

Doctor: I don't know what's wrong with Miss Hino... except that she is in need of serious treatment. Her heart rate is beating faster then normal.

Usagi/Ami/Makoto/Kumada: What!

Ami: Could it be exhaustion?

Doctor: No... I don't think it's exhaustion... this is very strange... I've never seen this problem in my past studies... When did she pass out?

Ami: Around 5 this evening.

The doctor takes a peek at his watch.

Doctor: (Sigh) it's 8:41 right now.

The doctor gets up and walks to the door.

Doctor: I'm bringing her to the hospital. It's better for her to rest there.

The doctor exits for a moment and then comes back in.

Doctor: Oh, Kumada... that's your name right?

Kumada: Ye...yeah?

Doctor: Do you mind helping me pull out and set up the stretcher in my car?

Kumada: Anything... for Rei.

Kumada exits with the Doctor. Luna jumps onto Usagi's lap.

Luna: I have a funny feeling about this.

Artemis jumps onto a chair.

Artemis: This is no ordinary illness.

Makoto stares at Rei with a sympathetic expression.

Makoto: Whatever it is... I hope she gets better soon...

Ami: Agreed...

Usagi: Oh Rei...

Usagi's eye's starts watering up. She flops her head down on Rei's bed, while letting loose on her tears.

Usagi: Please get better...

Just then an astonishing happening took place. Rei's left hand started to fade. Ami notices and alerts the group.

Ami: (Gasp) LOOK! HER LEFT HAND!

Usagi springs her head back up to see Rei's hand.

Makoto: Wha...what the hell?

Ami: Her hand! It's disappearing!

Luna and Artemis watches in awe.

Usagi: Rei!

Usagi quickly grabs hold of Rei's hand.

Usagi: Nooo...! stop!

A light pours out of Usagi's hand and into Rei. Rei's hand slowly stops its fading process.

Luna: Her hand is returning to normal!

Makoto: What just happened?

Ami: I wish I knew...

Usagi: Rei...

(Flashback Ends)

Usagi pulls in her legs and curls up. Her eye's start to water.

Usagi: And Ami... and Makoto... now... are hospitalized as well...

(Flashback)

Outside the 10th District High School earlier that week, Usagi and Matoko walks together along with Luna to Ami's cram school.

Usagi: I hope we don't arrive too late to pick up Ami.

Makoto: The Juuban hospital visiting hours end at 9 P.M... Which is only a couple of a hours from now.

Luna: Why don't you 2 go first? I'm sure Ami would find the time to come on her own.

Usagi: No... If we go, we go together. I'm sure that's what Rei would want too.

Makoto: Yeah I bet. ... ... ughh...

Just then a surging pain ran through Matoko's body.

Usagi: Mako! What's wrong?

Makoto puts her hand on the wall to recover her balance.  
Her face, all of a sudden, became soaked with sweat.

Usagi: Mako!

Makoto:... It... it's nothing...

Makoto regains her footing.

Makoto: I'm all right.

Usagi: Maybe you should go home...

Makoto: No... no... I'm fine.

Luna looks up at Makoto and notices that it was a blatant lie, but she doesn't step up to tell Usagi. Makoto struggles to regain her normal breathing patterns. She thinks to herself...

Makoto: What's this sudden pain...? Ugh... I have to go see Rei first...

Makoto walks ahead. Usagi follows Matoko with an worried heart.

At the school, within the College English prep class.

The room was finally organized with its perfecly straight rolls of desks and the computer cubicles in the back. Ami was working in one of the cubicles, typing up an English college acceptance essay for Cambridge University. No one else was in the room, besides the teacher and herself. The teacher walks up to Ami's cubicle.

Teacher: You know... you might want to rest your eyes for a bit.

Ami looks up at the teacher. He was a tall Caucasion man. She removes her glasses, gives a sweet smile and replies.

Ami: All right. Just in a moment. I'm almost done. Thanks for caring Mr. Smith.

Teacher: (Sigh) Well I'll be leaving for a moment.

Ami: Okay, take care.

Ami continues typing as the teacher exits the room.

Ami: That Mr. Smith. He's very sweet.

Outside, Luna, Makoto, and Usagi arrives at the school.

Usagi: Here we are.

Makoto replies with a stuttering tone.

Makoto: ...Yeah...

The 3 enters the building. Usagi starts a conversation with Luna as they search for Ami's classroom.

Usagi: So where's Artemis?

Luna: Researching into the recent abnormal phenomonoms that have been occuring.

Usagi: Is he still living by himself at that mirky abandoned house downtown?

Luna: Yeah... He cleaned up the place recently... It's a little less mirky now...

Usagi: (Sigh) Sometimes I wish I had an extra room in my household to take care of him.

Luna: Yeah... too bad he doesn't have an owner.

Then a flash hit Usagi.

Minako: Usagi...

Usagi stops for a moment, her eyes grew wide.

Luna: What's the matter?

Usagi thinks for a moment and replies.

Usagi: What was that?

Luna: Usagi?

Usagi: Huh? ... oh ... It's nothing... nothing Luna... let's go...

The 2 continues walking. During there conversation, they didn't notice Makoto was slowly dragging behind. She sluggishly followed Usagi as she held her left hand and heart in pain.

Makoto: I'm a tough girl... this is nothing... ugh... ... who... am I kidding... ughhh... what's happening to me...?

In the English class, Ami starts to sweat.

Ami: Oh my...

She wipes her forhead with her hand and wonders...

Ami: This is odd... why am I sweating?

She looks over at the air conditioner.

Ami: The AC is on... hmm..

She looks back at her computer monitor, but has trouble seeing.

Ami: Ugh...

She starts to see doubles, triples, and then quadruples. Her head wavered about. She takes off her glasses and drops them on the floor.

Ami: ... My... head... ahh...ugh...

Ami's head collapses onto the keyboard. She started to cry as her body weakened rapidly. she struggles pull herself back up, but didn't find the strength in her to do so. Just then she saw a familiar sight. Her left hand started to fade.

Ami: My... hand... no... UGHHH!

Her hand looses grip on the desk and she slips off of her chair. She falls on the ground.

Ami: ... Someone... please... help me... ugh...

Ami passes out.

The class door opens and the teacher enters.

Teacher: I'm back. ...

There was no response.

Teacher: Ami?

He slowly walks past the desks and to the cubicles. There to his amazment, he finds Ami fainted on the ground.

Teacher: Miss Mizuno!

In the hallway a yelp for help hollowed out. Usagi hears the call and dashes over to see what's wrong.

Teacher: Someone help! ... Damn... why must this happen during my late shift!

Usagi runs into the room. Luna tags behind.

Usagi: What's the problem?

Teacher: Oh thank god! This student of mine... she...

Usagi looks at the girl in the man's arms.

Usagi: Ami!

Usagi quickly runs to Ami's side.

Usagi: What happened!

Teacher: I... I... I... don't know. I just came back from the restroom and I found her on the floor!

Luna realizes that Matoko hasn't arrived at the scene.

Luna: Where's Makoto?

Luna turns around to find Matoko struggling to her feet as she attempted to limp foreward.

Luna: MAKOTO!

Luna yelps and pushes on Usagi's leg.

Usagi: What's the matter!

Usagi gets up and follows Luna outside. There she sees Matoko trembling against the wall.

Usagi: Mako! YOU'RE STILL IN PAIN!

Makoto puts on a fake smile as her face drooled with sweat.

Makoto: I'm fine... ... really... I am...

Just then Usagi sees Makoto's left hand. It was disapearing.

Usagi: Mako!

Makoto looses her smile and collapses on the ground.

Usagi: Makoto! Ami!

The teacher runs out of the room.

Teacher: Oh no! Not another! Stay here... I'm going to go call for help. The teacher quickly dashes out. Usagi falls on her knees overwhelmed with the current events. Her hands started to tremble as she shook her head with disbelief.

Usagi: WHAT'S HAPPENING!

(Flashback Ends)

Usagi: What's happening...?

Usagi wails silently.

Usagi: I want to know... I want to help... someone... please... tell me what I can do... please...

(RING!)

The bell rings, signifying the end of lunch. Usagi pushes herself to get up. She walks slowly to class.

Back at the gate of time.

Uranus: Exhistance...

Pluto: Yes... This monster has the ability to erase people out of reality.

Uranus: This empty feeling...

Pluto: Sailor Venus...

Uranus: Who?

Pluto: You've been effected by the time disturbance already...

Uranus: What does that mean!

Sailor Uranus raises her voice.

Pluto: Once Sailor Venus was removed from Earth's dimension... memories of her exhistance was removed along with it. All of her accomplishments were removed... Do you see the problem in this?

Uranus: Yes... but what did she do?

Pluto: She helped save the earth from total distruction... many times, along with Sailor Moon. If she never exhisted... then...

Uranus stays silent. Her eyes widen as she starts to understand the callibur of danger that they are in.

Uranus: I understand now. ... but why do I...?

Pluto responds quickly.

Pluto: Remember Sailor Neptune? It's because this new enemy's power can only effect one dimension at a time. As you know, we are currently in a different dimension.

Uranus: Heh... so you're saying once I return to Earth, I'll loose all my memories of Michiru?

Pluto: That's correct...

Uranus looks down at the ground, absorbing the thought through her head.

Uranus: No... I can't forget Michiru... I won't... it isn't fair... IT ISN'T!

Pluto puts on a soft and sweet expression and kneels down to Haruka's height.

Pluto: There's a way around this...

Uranus looks back up at Pluto.

Uranus: What? How?

Pluto: You discovered this during your last battle.

Uranus thinks for a bit. Then it hit her.

She stands up.

Uranus: The sailor mind connection technique...

Uranus remembers how she snapped out of the time warp, because she was connected with Sailor Neptune.

Pluto: Yes... As you know... I haven't been effected by the time disturbance.

Uranus: We'll connect... so I'll be conscious I'm on Earth.

Pluto: Correct... but you must hurry... I won't be able to sustain the connection forever, since maintaining the balance around the gate is using up almost all of my strength already.

Uranus: I have to warn the others...

Pluto: Now... you must...

Uranus closes her eyes and connects with Pluto.  
She reopens them slowly.

Pluto: Go...

Uranus nods. Pluto raises her hand and touches Uranus on the shoulder. Uranus asks a quick question before she leaves.

Uranus: Sailor Pluto... since you used that forbidden power...

Pluto responds quickly.

Pluto: I'll be fine...

Uranus closes her eyes andteleports out of the scene.

Pluto: There is much greater things at stake at the moment...

Pluto stares out into the distance. A dark aura starts to build up near the time gate.

Pluto: Much greater problems for I must face...

On Earth at Mamoru's apartment, Mamoru holds Usagi in his arms as Usagi cries.

Mamoru: Usako...

Usagi: Why!... ... why can't I do anything...?

Mamoru puts his hand on Usagi's head and rubs through her hair.

Mamoru: Usako...

Usagi: TELL ME Mamo! HOW CAN I HELP!

Mamoru stays silent for a moment. Mamoru closes his eyes and opens them. The rims of his eyes became wet.

Mamoru: I'm sorry... I don't know the answer... I'm suffering as much as you are Usako... It pains me to know that my friends are suffering... It pains me to see you suffering... I wish I could do something to help them...

Usagi: ... Yes...

Haruka: Maybe you can.

Mamoru and Usagi looks up surprised.

Mamoru/Usagi: Huh?

Mamoru and Usagi turns to see where the voice came from. The front door slowly opens. The two turns there head towards the front door.

Usagi: Haruka?

To be continued...


	4. Act 4

**_Act IV:_** **Sorrowful Destiny**

**_Characters in Act 4:_**

Usagi Tsukino  
Haruka Tenoh  
Mamoru Chiba  
Hectus  
Doctor  
Luna  
Artemis  
Woman  
Ami Mizuno  
Makoto Kino  
Rei Hino  
Ikuko Tsukino  
Shingo Tsukino  
Nurse  
Doom Phantom  
Hotaru Tomoe

The sky dims as night enters Earth's atmosphere. A light opens up at a apartment building.

Mamoru closes the door to his room.

Usagi and Haruka are seated on Mamoru's bed.

Mamoru pulls up a chair and sits down across from them.

Mamoru: So... what you're telling us is...

Haruka: Yes... it's hard to believe... but it is true...

Mamoru: That explains everything...

Usagi stands up.

Usagi: This... this can't be true! I don't want to lose Ami... Makoto... and Rei...

Haruka: Then we must hurry...

Mamoru cups his hands over his mouth.

Mamoru: Where did this new enemy come from...?

Haruka stands up and rubs her swollen eyes with her hand.

Haruka: I wish I knew... but all I know is that two of my dearest friends are gone and you...

She slips a look at Usagi.

Haruka: Usagi... our princess... is in danger along with the Earth. ... with this Sailor Venus person and Sailor Neptune erased from history... demon's that were written as defeated would slowly regenerate and reappear on Earth... ...And since they were never defeated... that leaves that... we've...

Mamoru: Lost those battles...

Usagi whispers to herself, as if she was searching for something missing in her head.

Usagi: Sailor Venus...

Mamoru: I see...

Haruka: It's a matter of time before we start disappearing as well...

Usagi: Mako... Rei... Ami...

Usagi turns to Haruka. She smooths out her face and puts on a serious expression, as she tries to keep in her tears.

Usagi: Nonsense... I'll protect my friends... our planet, and the people on it. I'll find a way to stop this monster. I WILL RETURN EVERYTHING TO AS IT WAS!

Usagi dashes out of the room.

Mamoru: Usako...

Mamoru turns to Haruka.

Haruka: I just hope there's a way... for Michiru...

Haruka's hand forms into a fist and starts trembling.

Mamoru stares at Haruka with a sympathetic expression.

Haruka takes a deep breath and says...

Haruka: Excuse me... I have limited amount of time so I better be off...

Mamoru: ...Take care...

In the hallway, Usagi runs towards the elevator and stops. She falls on her knees, overwhelmed with her feelings.

Usagi: I'll save them... I promise...

At Hectus's dreary lair, he walks around his collection of humans. He stares into the faces of the victims. There petrified expressions, frozen in time, raised a sense of joy within Hectus.

Hectus: Beautiful... precious memories.

He opens up one of the caskets. The person inside slowly came to.

Woman: Wha... uh...

She opens her eyes wide and sees Hectus in front of her and quickly screams in terror.

Woman:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!SOMEONE HELP! HELP ME!

Hectus puts his hand on her forhead.

Woman: NOO! LET ME GO! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!

A dark energy starts coming out of his hand and it wraps itself around the woman's head.

Woman: MMM! MMMMMM! MMMM!

Hectus: Now...

Woman: MMMMMM! Mmmmm... mmmm... mm...

The woman's body falls limp as energy spewed out of her head and heart into Hectus.

Hectus: HAHAHAHA! Wonderful... memories... so magnifacent!

The draining stops and Hectus lets the woman go. The woman topples over and turns into dust.

Hectus walks to his right onto the next casket.

Hectus: I'll make sure that I would have sufficient power this time.

At the end of the numerous roles of caskets laid Minako and Sailor Neptune.

On Earth, at Usagi's house, within her room, she tells everything to Luna. Luna steps back in terror from the magnitude of the news.

Luna: No... all of the enemy's will return! ... this can't be...

Usagi: I'm afraid... Luna...

Luna raises her voice.

Luna: Usagi! YOU HAVE TO STAY STRONG! ... I'm afraid as well... but... if we don't do anything... Earth will have no FUTURE!

Luna walks to the window.

Luna: I'm going to go see Artemis.

She jumps out of the window and runs off.

Usagi: ... I'm afraid...

Usagi runs through her memories with her friends and

the battles thye have went through.

(Flashback)

At the battle with Queen Metalia.

Princess Serenity: My friends... I need your help!

Just then Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor

Mars reached there hands out and grabbed the Crescant wand. There was another figure, but she couldn't make out the image.

Mercury: Mercury Power!

Mars: Mars Power!

Jupiter: Jupiter Power!

Serenity: Moon Cosmic POWER!

The power of the scouts gets sucked into the Silver crystal and explodes with a violent pure light towards Metalia... but then... the image cracks in her head.

(Flashback ends)

Usagi: (Gasp) Wha... what... happened afterwards?I don't remember...

She tries to remember her other battles... but couldn't. She grabs her head and waves it about.

Usagi: No... not my memories... NOT MY MEMORIES!

At the Juuban Hospital a doctor enters Rei's room.

Doctor: Hmm... lets see her condition today...

The doctor looks up.

Doctor: AHHH! What... What's this?

He sees Rei's body fading in and out.

Doctor: Ah...ah...ah... SOMEONE! COME IN HERE!

The doctor runs up to Rei.

Doctor: HANG IN THERE!

Artemis, walking by, looks into the room.

Artemis: OH NO! REI! I have to tell the scouts!

Artemis's crescent moon starts to shine as he contacts everyone.

Luna stops on her path to the Juuban hospital.

Artemis's message reaches her.

Luna: WHAT?

Luna quickly picks up her pace as she dashes towardsthe hospital.

Usagi's telephatically recieves a message from Artemis. Confused, Usagi answered in a depressed tone.

Usagi: Yes...?

Artemis: Usagi! COME QUICK! IT'S REI! SHE'S DISAPPEARING!

Usagi: NO! I'll be right there!

Usagi runs downstairs. Her mom hears Usagi running and

calls out from the kitchen.

Ikuko: Usagi! Dinner's ready!

Usagi: Not now mom! I have to go!

Ikuko: Where?

Usagi: No time!

She runs out of the house.

Shingo: What's wrong with her?

Ikuko: I don't know... hmmm...

Outside, she sprints towards the hospital with all of her might.

Usagi: Rei... Don't leave me...

On the way, she runs into Mamoru in his car. Usagi runs up to Mamoru.

Usagi: Mamo! It's Rei!

Mamoru answers quickly.

Mamoru: I know, I'm on my way there! Hop in!

Usagi gets into his car and they drive towards the hospital.

At the hospital, the doctor exams Rei and tries to figure out what's going on.

Doctor: ...What am I suppose to do!

Rei's body now has almost entirely vanished.

A nurse runs into the room.

Nurse: Doctor! Room 402! Ami Mizuno! Her body is doing the same thing! Come quick!

The doctor gets up and dashes out of the room. As the doctor runs out another pair of feet travels towards the room. Artemis appears leading Usagi, Luna, and Mamoru.

Usagi: REI!

Mamoru: Rei!

Luna: Hurry!

The four enters the room just to catch the last seconds of Rei's body.

Usagi: REI!

Usagi runs towards the bed. She quickly tries to grab Rei, but it was too late...

Her arms passed through Rei.

Usagi: NOOO! REI!

She continues trying to grab her.

Rei's body vanishes.

Usagi opens her eyes wide as tears rolled down her face. She stares into ceiling, as if she was mortally wounded by a blade.

She screams out in pain at the top of her lungs.

Usagi:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Mamoru hears a nurse running to another room.

Nurse: Doctor! The girl in room 405 and 402 are disappearing! Miss Mizuno and Miss Kino!

Mamoru: What!

He runs out of the room, leaving Usagi in the room by herself. Luna and Artemis tugs on Usagi's arm as she kneeled there as if her soul was sucked out of her body. With there voices filled with emotions, Luna and Artemis forces Usagi to get up.

Luna: It's Ami! Usagi! Ami's...

Artemis: Makoto's... Disappearing!

Usagi struggles to her feet and runs out of the room uttering...

Usagi: I'll bring you back... Rei... I will...

The view sets itself outside of the hospital. The doctors and nurses yells of amazement and sorrow could be heard from the outside.

Doctor: She vanished...

Nurse: The other patient did too.

Behind a tree outside, 2 figure steps out of the shadows. It was Hotaru and Haruka.

Haruka: Do you see the problem now?

Hotaru keeps her tears in and maintains a serious expression.

Hotaru: Yes...

Haruka: We don't have much time left either...

Haruka's maintains a cool face as she takes hold of her hand. Hotaru looks at Haruka's hand and notices it was fading.

Hotaru: Haruka!

Haruka: I'll be all right... Let's go.

Hotaru, with an unsure voice answers...

Hotaru: All right...

The two leaves the scene.

At Hectus's lair, Hectus continues devouring his captured victim's memories. By now he has gotten through almost all of the caskets.

Hectus: POWER! MORE POWER! MORE BEAUTIFUL POWER!

Hectus's size starts to increase as the amount of memories he absorbed, builds up. Hectus reaches Minako's casket. He puts his hand on the lid preparing to pull it off.

Then he stops.

Hectus: ... Hmmm... not yet...

He looks over at Sailor Neptune.

Hectus: Not... yet... I'll have another use for these two. ...

Hectus fades out and reappears sitting on his spiked throne chair in a thinking position.

Hectus: But I still crave for more energy...

Then a voice travels to Hectus from the abyss.

Doom Phantom: More energy you say?

Hectus turns towards the voice.

Hectus: Doom Phantom... get out of here! This jobs mine!

Doom Phantom: I know... I'm just here to visit my dear brother.

Hectus: What do you want you scurge!

A skull with the dark moon symbol appears out of thin air. The skull's eyes grew red as the rest of his body fades in.

Doom Phantom: I just want to support my dear elder sibling... on his all so important mission.

The Doom Phantom evily smiles. He forms a small dark crystal in his hand behind his back.

Hectus: Oh?

Doom Phantom: Here... take this.

The Doom Phantom swings the crystal around and hovers it over to Hectus.

Hectus: What's this?

Doom Phantom: To make sure you don't fail... This Black Poison Crystal has the power to increase your capacitance for energy.It will also increaseyour strength by10 folds, and that's just the beginning!

This CRYSTAL'S POWER IS LIMITLESS!

Hectus, intrigued by what the Death Phantom told him, grabs the crystal and looks up at him maliciously.

Hectus: You're up to something... You always are... what's the catch?

The Doom Phantom laughs out loud.

Doom Phantom: HAHAHHAHAHAAA! It's your choice Hectus...

Do you want more power or not?

The shadow starts to fade out of the scene.

Doom Phantom: You decide... HAHAHAHHAHAHAAA!

Hectus stares at the Death Phantoms aura until all of it was gone. He looks down at the crystal in his hand.

Hectus: What is he up to?

He closes his hand to absorb some of the power of the crystal. Hectus's eyes grew blood red. He feels the crystals power surging through him.

Hectus: HEhahhaa... not bad... ... but what is he up to? ... Bah... I have more important things to worry about at the moment

He snaps his finger and a image of the Earth appears in front of him.

Hectus: Next time I'm down there... I'll finish the job that I was assigned... That'll shut him up. ... That smirk of his... I'll kill him once I'm done with this mission. HEHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAA!

The Doom Phantom reappears at his own lair smiling.

Doom Phantom: Not if I destroy you first. HEHAHAHAHAAAAA!

To be continued...


	5. Act 5

**_Act V:_** **Only a Memory Away**

**_Characters in Act 5:_**

Haruka Tenoh  
Hotaru Tomoe  
Usagi Tsukino  
Luna  
Artemis  
Mamoru Chiba  
Hectus  
Minako Aino  
Makoto Kino  
Ami Mizuno  
Rei Hino  
Motoki Furuhata  
Woman  
Man

During an ordinary day at Shinjuku, the busy business district in Tokyo, cars rustle and honk as groups upon groups line up. The people crossing the streets, like an army of ants stampeding down a lane, prepares themselves to face the challenges of the new day. Yes, this would be an ordinary day... ...which this morning didn't turn out to be. A couple of businessmen walked here and there at an occasion or two with a couple of cars driving down the street. This seemed perfectly ordinary to the people of Tokyo, but it wasn't ordinary at all. Something horribly wrong has happened.

Two figures appear from the distance.

Haruka: This problem is growing out of hand.

Hotaru: Yes... the people... there are so few. This scares me Haruka... this new enemy...

Haruka clears her throat.

Haruka: What scares me... is that the people don't notice... that Japan's population... no the Earth's... is decreasing in a rapid rate, each day.

Haruka looks down at Hotaru.

Haruka: We have to prepare for the worst.

Hotaru, with an serious expression, nods.

At Hectus's lair, Hectus hovers over Minako and Sailor Neptune.

Hectus: Before I return to Earth... I will require a tad bit more energy... more...

Hectus opens his hand and reviels the crystal that the Doom Phantom gave him.

Hectus: This crystal... it multiplies my power... but it also makes me lust for it more then ever...

Hectus closes his hand. Without noticing, the crystal starts to grow larger. He raises his other hand and puts it over Minako's casket. A wierd aura erupts out of his hand and eye and travels through the casket and into Minako's body. Minako starts to sweat and struggle. A thought runs through her head.

Minako: Sailor Moon... ... help... help...

The voice in her head disappears. Hectus's eye puts on an grinning expression.

Hectus: AWAKEN! SAILOR VENUS!

Minako's eyes flings open with a red glow. The casket explodes revieling a hovering Minako. She slowly lands and turns to Hectus.

Hectus: You... you dark servant of all that is evil, I command you to go to Earth and steal plentiful amounts of energy.

Minako's eyes glows red, aknowledging Hectus's command.

Hectus: Now... transform.

Minako pulls out her transformation stick.

Minako: VENUS!

Just then her stick turns pitch black.

Minako: DARK CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!

Minako transforms into Sailor Venus. Her costume differs from her original one. Her bow on her hair and uniform are both black along with the rims of her skirt.

Hectus: NOW GO AND BRING HAVOC!

Venus: Yes my lord...

Sailor Venus bows and teleports out of the scene.

Hectus: This should be interesting... Hehahhahaha... interesting indeed.

On Earth Haruka and Hotaru meets up with Usagi, Mamoru, and Luna over at the Crown's arcade. They sit down at a table at the diner above. Mamoru smooths his hair back and sighs.

Mamoru: (Sigh) It has gotten this bad already...

Luna: We have to find the enemy's headquarters... and stop them in there tracks fast.

Haruka: Yes... but by what means are we going to find it? From what Sailor Pluto has told me... this creature lives in a seperate dimension from ours.

Usagi stays quiet at her side of the table. She cups her mouth with her hand as she stares at the stains on the table.

Usagi: Rei... Mako... ... Ami...

Hotaru notices Usagi's attitude.

Hotaru: Usagi...?

Usagi pops up her head.

Usagi: Uh... oh I'm sorry.

Hotaru: Usagi... don't keep your aches to yourself... you should speak out more.

Usagi: Hotaru...

Mamoru: Hotaru's right Odango. You should tell us what's on your mind.

Usagi: Mamo...

Haruka: We can't have a leader that's always moody... Usagi... Princess... we have faith in you... don't worry too much.

Luna: She's right... so cheer up Usagi... we'll find a way to bring them all back.

Usagi stands up.

Usagi: You guys...

Hotaru: We're all ears.

Usagi pauses for a moment. Motoki walks by, holding a tray full of drinks.

Motoki: Here you are. 3 Ice teas and 1 cup of water.

He places the drinks on the table.

He sees Luna and pets her.

Motoki: Oh hi Luna. Don't think I forgot about you.

Motoki picks up a cup of milk and sets it on the floor.

Luna meow's with glee.

Luna: MEow!

Luna quickly starts licking the milk.

Mamoru: Thanks Motoki.

Usagi turns to Motoki.

Usagi: Oh... I thought your sister works this shift.

Motoki gives a puzzeled look.

Motoki: Sister?

Usagi stops.

Motoki: I never had a sister. Usagi? Are you feeling all right?

Usagi freezes for a moment as if her heart has stopped and sinks back down quietly.

Motoki: You know Usagi... you've been looking under the weather these pass few days. If there's anything I can help...

Usagi stays quiet. Mamoru quickly intervenes.

Mamoru: Err... Thanks Motoki, how much do I owe you?

Motoki turns to Mamoru and thinks for a moment. He steals another glance at Usagi's emotion struck expression.

Motoki: Umm... this one's on the house.

Mamoru: Uhh... thanks Motoki.

Mamoru takes a sip of his ice tea.

Motoki: Oh no problem... (Sigh) I know how you feel Usagi... I've been in the same mood swings recently as well... Not many people have been coming these days... business has been pretty bad... and I'm always stuck with an emptiness feeling for some reason.

Mamoru stops sipping his tea.

Mamoru: Eh... I'm sorry. (Sweat Drop)

Motoki quickly waves his hand.

Motoki: Oh no worries. ...(Sigh) I'm sorry for telling you my troubles. ... Well... I better get back to work.

Motoki walks off.

Mamoru turns back to Usagi.

Usagi: How many more will we have to lose...?

Usagi quickly stands up with an serious expression.

Usagi: No more... I'll find this enemy now and stop it myself!

Usagi budges herself out of the table and runs to the exit.

Mamoru: Usako!

Hotaru: STOP! WE HAVE TO...

Haruka: HAVE A PLAN FIRST!

Luna: USAGI!

Usagi: There's no time!

The automatic door opens. Usagi takes a step then hears something. It was a faint scream that slowly grew louder.

Woman: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

A woman runs by on the side walk. A beam of light hits her on the back and she collapses on the ground. Luna runs up to Usagi to see the commotion.

Usagi: (Gasp)

Luna sees a charred body on the ground.

Luna: OH NO Usagi! YOU HAVE TO TRANSFORM!

Usagi turns her head towards the group at the table.

Usagi: GUYS!

Mamoru/Hotaru/Haruka: RIGHT!

Hotaru: SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!

Haruka: URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!

Hotaru/Haruka: MAKE UP!

The two scouts starts transforming. Mamoru holds out a rose and he too started to transform.

Usagi:MOON ETERNAL POWER! MAKE UP!

Usagi quickly transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon.

Another person runs by the scene.

Man: HELP! SOMEONE!

Venus: DARK CRESCENT BEAM! SMASH!

Man: AHHHHHHH!

The man falls down, dead.

A figure walks into view. It was Sailor Venus.

She walks up to the charred corpse and drills her hand into the mans back.

Venus: Your power... I need your power...

A dark aura comes out of the charred body and into Venus.

At Hectus's lair, he watches as the crystal in his hand brightens and grows.

Hectus: Good... good... I just need a little more...

Venus retreats her hand out of the body. Her eyes glows red as she searches for her next victim.

Venus: More... more...

Just then a voice screams out to her from behind.

Moon: NOT SO FAST!

Sailor Venus turns around.

Moon: How dare you kill innocent people... and take there life force... YOU ARE THE LOWEST OF THE LOW! I'M THE BEAUTIFUL DEFENDER OF LOVE AND JUSTICE! I'M SAILOR MOON! IN THE NAME OF THE MOON! I SHALL PUNISH YOU!

Venus smirks and responds.

Venus: Punish me? I'LL PUNISH YOU! DARK CRESCENT BEAM! SMASH!

Sailor Venus fires a crescent beam at Eternal Sailor Moon.

Moon: (Gasp)

Uranus: WORLD SHAKING!

A energy ball travels into the scene. It hit's Venus's beam and detours it. The beam hits a side of the building and knocks the entire side down.

Venus: What?

Moon: URANUS!

Sailor Uranus appears behind Eternal Sailor Moon.

Uranus: No introductions... this time... I'M TIRED OF THIS!

Uranus dashes into the battle. Sailor Saturn and Tuxedo Mask shows up behind.

Saturn: SAILOR URANUS! DON'T JUST RUSH IN!

Venus grunts and fires another crescent beam.

Uranus: Ugh...

Uranus gets a little glazed by the energy as she dodges to her left. She continues her charge.

Moon: URANUS! STOP!

Uranus reaches in for a punch. Venus lifts her hand up and grabs Uranus's fist.

Uranus: What?

Venus: You're weak...

Venus tightens her grip, slowly crushing Uranus's hand.

Uranus: Ahaaaaah...

Moon: STOP!

A rose flies into the scene. Venus looks up and catches it. Tuxedo Mask jumps in front of Sailor Venus and extends his stick.

Venus: WHAT! GAAAH!

The stick shoves Venus backwards, releasing Uranus from her grip.

Venus crashes through a building side.

Uranus: ...Ugh... Thanks...

Tuxedo Mask: ETERNAL SAILOR MOON! DO IT! NOW!

Moon: RIGHT!

Sailor Moon prepares for her attack, but just then...

Venus: DARK HATE CHAIN! ENCIRCLE!

A dark chain flies out from under the rubble and dust.

Saturn: ETERNAL SAILOR MOON!

Sailor Saturn jumps in front.

Saturn: SILENCE WALL!

A barrier jumps up and deflects the chain. Venus jumps out of the rubble and tackles Tuxedo Mask.  
Tuxedo Mask flies backward and into a street lamp.

Moon: TUXEDO MASK!

Uranus takes hold of her hand as the pain intesified.

Uranus: Damn it... not now...

She takes a look at her hand. Her hand starts to fade.

Uranus: NOT NOW!

Uranus sucks in all of her strength into her hand. Her hand stops fading. She stands up and runs towards Venus. She pulls out her sword as she runs.

Uranus: SPACE SWORD BLASTER!

Venus quickly counters.

Venus: Dark Crescent Shower!

Uranus eyes grew wide as multiple beams traveled towards her.

Uranus: AHHHHHH!

The beams hit Uranus knocking her flying into a store side window.  
Venus turns her head towards Eternal Sailor Moon.

Venus: You're next!

She dashes towards Eternal Sailor Moon. Saturn stands her ground.

Saturn: Stay behind me!

Venus fires off another crescent beam as she runs towards Eternal Sailor Moon.

Venus: DARK CRESCENT BEAM! KILL!

Saturn: Silence Wall!

The beam hits the wall and gets deflected. The power of the deflection picks up a lot of dust from the ground, blinding Sailor Saturn and Eternal Sailor Moon.

Saturn: (Cough Cough) I can't see... What the?

Venus jumps in from the side and knocks Saturn off her balance and into the ground. She stares down at Saturn.

Moon: SAILOR SATURN!

Venus: YAAAAH!

A energy explodes out of her hand and drills Sailor Saturn into the pavement.

Saturn: AAAAaaaahh!

Sailor Saturn passes out. Venus raises up her hand and prepares to strike Saturn.

Venus: Your enery... need... pure energy!

Moon: NO STOP!

Venus strikes Saturn in the shoulder. Her hand slowly drills into Saturn.

Saturn: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAhahaaaah... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Saturn cries out in pain. Eternal Sailor Moon watches in terror.

Moon: NO!

A bright light shines out of Eternal Sailor Moon's scepter.

Moon: LEAVE HER ALONE! PLEASE!

Venus blocks her face from the light.

Venus: AArgh!

Sailor Venus rips her hand out of Saturn's shoulder and jumps back a few steps. The light slowly started to sink into Venus as her expression slowly became less cold.

Venus: Moon... ... SAILOR MOON! AAAAAAAAAAAGGH!

Venus shuts her eyes as tears rolled down her face. She makes a mad dash at Eternal Sailor Moon.

Luna: ETERNAL SAILOR MOON!

Luna jumps at Sailor Venus.

Luna: DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER!

Sailor Venus swings her arm and punches Luna.

Luna: Aaaaaah!

Luna flies into the Crown Arcade side window, crashing through.

Motoki runs out.

Motoki: What... what's going on!

He looks down and sees Luna.

Motoki: LUNA!

Eternal Sailor Moon turns to Motoki.

Moon: RUN! Motoki!... RUN!

Motoki sees 2 corpses on the ground and a bashed up building side. He turns and sees Sailor Venus. He stares at Sailor Venus with petrifying fear.

Motoki: Ah... ah... ah...

Sailor Venus turns towards Motoki and dashes towards him.

Venus: Are you also in my way! THEN DIE!

Motoki falls over and screams.

Motoki: AAHHHH!

Moon: Motoki!

Just then Artemis jumps out of the sky and lands on Sailor Venus's head.

Artemis: NO YOU DON'T! YOU WON'T HURT ANOTHER SOUL!

Moon: Motoki! RUN! NOW!

Motoki scurries to his feet. He quickly picks up Luna and runs.

Artemis yells out to Eternal Sailor Moon.

Artemis: DO IT! DO IT NOW!

But just then... a image hits Artemis in the head. There was a light and a voice.

Minako: Artemis... Eternal Sailor Moon... Please... Help Me...

Artemis looks down at Sailor Venus's face. She still had her psychotic expression on, but this time she was crying.

Artemis: Mi...Minako... Minako!

Then all of a sudden, all of Artemis's memories returned to him.  
He remembered everything before the time warp hit Earth.

By now Eternal Sailor Moon is about to use her attack.

Moon: STARLIGHT! HONEYMOON!

Artemis yells out at the top of his lungs.

Artemis: ETERNAL SAILOR MOON! STOP!

Sailor Moon quickly halts.

Moon: Wha...What? Why?

Artemis: Because she's...!

Sailor Venus's tears slowly disappears. Her face queers up as if she was stabbed in the back.  
She falls on her knees and tosses Artemis.

Artemis: AHHHHHH!

Artemis hits and falls into a recycling bin.

Moon: ARTEMIS!

Artemis slowly climbs out of the bin covered with scratches and bruises. He utters out to Eternal Sailor Moon...

Artemis: Don't hurt her...

Artemis passes out and falls back into the bin.

Moon: ARTEMIS! But... why!

Venus get's up and prepares for another attack.

Venus: DARK HATE...

Venus pauses for a moment...

Venus: Love... CHAIN ENCIRCLE!

The chain flies towards Eternal Sailor Moon.

Uranus utters out as she lays on the ground.

Uranus: ...Eternal Sailor Moon...

Tuxedo Mask struggles to his feet.

Tuxedo Mask: ...Usako...

Saturn, stuck in the floor cries out.

Saturn: No... darnit... no...

Eternal Sailor Moon closes her eyes as the whip hits her.

Everything whites out.

Eternal Sailor Moon finds herself in a incredibly bright scene. She looks around seeing only the color white. In front of her stood Sailor Venus.

Moon: You...

Venus: Princess Serenity... help me... please...

Venus puts her hand on Eternal Sailor Moon's shoulder. A sudden shock runs through Usagi's spine. The memories she lost, slowly flowed back.

Moon: That battle... with Queen Metallia...

(Flashback)

Mercury: MERCURY POWER!

Mars: MARS POWER!

Jupiter: JUPITER POWER!

Venus: VENUS POWER!

Serenity: MOON! COSMIC! POWER!

Queen Metallia: Wha...WHAT'S THIS LIGHT! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The light covers Queen Metallia as her body rapidly dissolves in the light.

(Flashback Ends)

Sailor Moon flings open her eyes as tears came out.

Moon: I... I remember...

She looks up at Sailor Venus.

Venus: My princess... Usagi... please... destroy me. I can't control my body any longer... please...

Moon: NO I CAN'T!

Venus: Please...

The white light disappears. The chain that hit Eternal Sailor Moon vanishes. A red glow returns to Sailor Venus's eyes.

Venus: Please...

Moon: NO! I REFUSE!

Tuxedo Mask walks up in front of Eternal Sailor Moon.

Tuxedo Mask: Usako... get back.

Tuxedo Mask pulls out a full hand of roses.

Eternal Sailor Moon jumps in front of Tuxedo Mask, stopping him.

Moon: NO! YOU CAN'T!

Tuxedo Mask looks at Eternal Sailor Moon surprised.

Tuxedo Mask: Usako?

Venus prepares to fire her Crescent Beam once more.

Venus: DARK CRESCENT BEAM! DESTROY!

Tuxedo Mask's eyes widen as he notices the beam roaring towards Eternal Sailor Moon and himself. He quickly shoves Eternal Sailor Moon out of the way.

Tuxedo Mask: ETERNAL SAILOR MOON! WATCH OUT!

The blast travels in and hits Tuxedo Mask. The blast cuts right through his chest.

Tuxedo Mask: ...ugh...

He coughs up blood as he falls on his knees.

Tuxedo Mask: Usako...

Tuxedo Mask collapses on the ground.

Moon: NOOOHOHOHO! TUXEDO MASK!

Eternal Sailor Moon crawls over to Tuxedo Mask. Her face fills up with tears as she tried to find the words to utter out. Tuxedo Mask slowly dies at the scene.

Moon: Mamoru... no... please don't leave me... don't...

She collapses onto Tuxedo Mask's body.

Moon: No... please...

Tuxedo Mask: ...I'm sorry...

Tuxedo Mask's heart stops beating.

Eternal Sailor Moon breaths in heavily as she stares into Mamoru's emotionless face.

Moon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Mamoru! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Venus dashes towards Eternal Sailor Moon for a finishing blow, but then a mysterious light flowed out from Eternal Sailor Moon. A similar light from before, but this time it was much stronger.

Venus: AAAHHH! THE LIGHT! IT'S BLINDING!

Venus gets knocked back by the light. She falls on her back and tries to escape it.

Venus: THE LIGHT! THE LIGHT!

A black aura seams out of Venus's eye. Her eye and uniform slowly returns to there normal colors.  
Venus shuts her eyes as she felt the purity of the light, that Eternal Sailor Moon was emitting. shine through her body.

Venus: ... The...curse... ... I'm free...

At Hectus's lair.

Hectus: She broke through... heh... amazing.

Hectus looks at the crystal in his hand and grunts.

Hectus: She had her use... It's big enough already.

Hectus's eyes grew devilishly red.

Hectus: And now... It's time for my act.

He stands up and roars out with negative energy.

Back on Earth.

Sailor Venus looses her balance and collapses. The light slowly dissapears. Uranus gets up and limps up to Eternal Sailor Moon. Saturn does the same. Tears rolled down from both of there eye's.

Moon: Chiba... Mamoru... gone... ... no... it's just not... true...

She stares at his face as tears fell from her eyes and lands on Momoru's cheeks.

Uranus puts her hand on Eternal Sailor Moons shoulder.

Uranus: Usagi... ... I... I'm sorry... I failed you...

Saturn: We... ahhh... failed you...

Moon: No... don't apologize...

Eternal Sailor Moon sucks in her tears and struggles to stand up. She looks to her side and sees Sailor Venus laying on the ground. She struggles over to Venus and falls on her knees. Venus opens her eyes slowly.

Venus: Oh Usagi... I'm free... I'm finally free...

Venus smiles as her body slowly disappears.

Eternal Sailor Moon looks down at her with her sorrowful eyes. She takes hold of Venus's hand.

Moon: Yes... you are free... now sleep... you've been through enough...

Venus closes her eyes and fades away.

Moon: I'll bring you back...

She looks over her shoulder at Mamoru.

Moon: ...I'll bring everyone back...

She stands up stiffly with a serious expression. Uranus and Saturn watches Eternal Sailor Moon as they held on to there wounds. Eternal Sailor Moon looks up at the sky with her swollen and determined face.

Moon: I promise... I will...

To be continued...


	6. Act 6

**_Act VI_**: **Reflection**

**_Characters in Act 6:_**

Usagi Tsukino  
Haruka Tenoh  
Hotaru Tomoe  
Michiru Kaioh  
Setsuna Meioh  
Luna  
Artemis  
Hectus  
Doom Phantom  
Shingo Tsukino  
Ryo Urawa  
Kumada Yuuichiro  
Mamoru Chiba  
Ami Mizuno  
Makoto Kino  
Minako Aino  
Rei Hino  
Phone  
Voice

(Boom!)

A lightening bolt strikes the ground and emits a wonderous light. The scenery brightens and reviels the realm of time.

(Boom! Boom!)

More appear and strikes across the endless field of fog. A dark aura slowly spreads around the region. At the center, a gate appears along with a familiar figure, Sailor Pluto.

(BOOM!)

The bolt strikes the ground in front of Sailor Pluto.

She slowly opens her weakened eyes.

Her face washed with sweat, looked on into the dark abyss. Images rushed into her head. The pictures show a magnificent dark light, erupting across Earth, poisoning the land, destroying mountains, forests, and civilization itself.

Pluto: The time... is coming near...

A tear slides down on the side of her face.

Pluto: Destiny... is coming...

A huge wave of negative energy hits her.

Pluto: Ugh!

She struggles to stand her ground.

Pluto: ...I won't be able to control this gate for long...

She waves her Garnet rod and stomps it down on the ground.

The wand starts glowing.

Pluto: ...Ugh...

The dark energy around the gate starts loosening and disappearing as a new wave slowly moved in.

Pluto: This monsters power... It's so powerful... even here... ...He's growing... too fast. ...

Pluto yells out in her head.

Pluto: Uranus!

On Earth at the site where the last chapter left off. Haruka and Hotaru leaves Usagi's side.

Haruka: We're going to go look for Luna...

Usagi doesn't give a response.

Haruka and Hotaru leaves the scene.

The two runs through an ally way and hears a moan.

Luna: Ahuh... ... aah...

Hotaru: That sounds like Luna!

Haruka: Let's go!

The two runs towards the moans and finds Luna struggling to stand up.

Hotaru/Haruka: Luna!

Luna looks up and flops back down on the ground.

Luna: Haruka... Hotaru...

Haruka picks up Luna and carries her in her arms.

Haruka: You'll be fine...

Hotaru looks around the scene a bit and looks back at Luna.

Hotaru: Um... Luna? Where's Motoki?

Luna gives a confused moan.

Luna: Ahh...? Motoki? What do you mean?

Hotaru and Haruka walks out of the ally.

Hotaru: He picked you up and carried you off when you were injured...

Luna: ... I... I don't know... when I came too... I was alone...

Haruka: Alone?

Luna: Yes...

Hotaru and Haruka looks back up without another word.

Just then a streak of energy flies through Haruka's head.

Haruka stops walking.

Haruka: Sailor Pluto...

Hotaru stops and looks up at Haruka.

Hotaru: ...Haruka?...

Haruka stands speechless as the news reaches her.

Pluto: Uranus... I can't hang on for long... ... Judgement day... It's not too far from now... If we don't do anything soon... Earth is...

The message cuts off.

Haruka: ... Doomed...

Hotaru gives a confused look at Haruka.

Haruka looks behind her.

The sun starts to set over the horizon. She looked ahead and sees Usagi on the ground, kneeling beside Mamoru. Usagi closes her eyes and stands up. Artemis walks over to Usagi. Hotaru and Haruka runs up and joins the group.

Artemis: Usagi... Minako... I remember...

She nods and looks up at Haruka.

Usagi: Haruka... please... may you lend me a hand?

Haruka: Of course...

She hands Luna over to Hotaru and walks over to Mamoru. She helps Usagi to pick him up.

Haruka: Aaaaah!

Haruka grabs her arm in pain. Usagi cries out...

Usagi: Haruka! Your wounds! Maybe...

Haruka sucks in the pain and responds...

Haruka: It's nothing... come on...

She sets Mamoru on her back, as she struggles to stand up.

Usagi: Haruka...

Usagi walks behind and helps Mamoru to balance on Haruka's back.

Haruka: Ahh... my car... It's a few blocks from here.

The two carefully carries Mamoru to Haruka's car. Hotaru follows behind with Artemis. They arrive at the car and sets Mamoru in the back as the 4 squeezed into vehicle. Once everyone was set, the car zoomed off towards Mamoru's apartment.

At Hectus's lair, Hectus laughs maliciously as he rubs his hands together.

Hectus: And now...

He snaps his finger and a casket in the back hovers up.

It explodes revieling Sailor Neptune.

Hectus's eye turns to his back and gleams at her.

Hectus: It's your turn...

Neptune lifts her head and flings open her eyes.

Her pupils glows bright red as her uniform quickly changed into a dark blackish color.

Hectus smiles.

Hectus: Go capture this Eternal Sailor Moon girl for me.

Neptune: Yes my lord...

Neptune bows and teleports out of the scene. Hectus wanders back and forth, and drops the crystal in his hand. It lands on the ground below him and starts growing at a rapid rate. He stares down at the crystal with utter amazement for as it grew larger, his power grew larger. He looks up in front of him and grins.

Hectus: Ha! I must say... this crystal is actually growing on my likings. Hehahhaa...

Then Hectus stops. A pause of silence runs through his endless pit of darkness.

Hectus: What do you want Doom Phantom?

A shadow appears from behind Hectus.

Doom Phantom: Well your observant as always.

Hectus: Get lost.

The Doom Phantom smiles and fades away. He reappears sitting on Hectus's throne chair.

Doom Phantom: I see... that you're enjoying the crystal I gave you.

Hectus turns around and gleams.

Hectus: Yes... very much so. You've actually became helpful for once in your exhistance.

The Doom Phantom looses his smile and fades again. He pops up in front of Hectus. He turns his head to see the crystal.

Doom Phantom: I see you've gathered a huge sum of energy already.

The Doom Phantom looks back at Hectus and smiles again. Hectus's eye glows red. A huge energy builds up in Hectus's eye and he fires it at the Doom Phantom.

The blast blew the Doom Phantom back a couple of meters.

Doom Phantom: Oh... temper temper. We don't want our volcano exploding too soon.

Hectus: What?

The Doom Phantom teleports back a few more meters.

Doom Phantom: Hehahhahahhaa!

The Doom Phantom fades out of the scene.

Hectus: ...That... Doom Phantom... I can't figure him out.

On Earth, at Mamoru's apartment, Usagi puts Mamoru to rest on his bed. She looks over at Artemis and Luna.

Usagi: Take good care of him...

Luna/Artemis: Of course...

She turns for the door.

Haruka stands up.

Hotaru stops her by raising her arm in front of Haruka.

Haruka looks down at Hotaru. She shakes her head.

Hotaru: Let her go for now...

Usagi leaves the scene and walks home.

Outside, Usagi walks silently down the quiet sidewalk. She stares at the ground blankly as she reflected through her memories.

(Flashback)

At Rei's temple, Usagi dashes out of Rei's room carrying a comic book in her hand. Rei dashes out of her room, chasing Usagi while she waved her broom above her head in a angry fashion.

Rei: Usagi! I JUST GOT THAT TODAY! I'M NOT LETTING YOU BORROW IT!

Usagi: (Huff Huff) BUT! BUT! THIS IS THE SAILOR V ISSUE # 71! IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE THE RAREST OF THE RARE! I HAVE TO READ IT!

Rei: THE BOOK'S MINE! IT COST ME A FORTUNE TO BUY IT!

Ami, Makoto, and Minako walks up the temple stairs. They hear running sounds and screams of fear.

Minako: Do you hear that?

Ami: Yeah!

Makoto: I smell trouble! Let's hurry up!

The 3 rushes up the stairs, ready to face the danger that laid in front of them.

Minako/Makoto/Ami: Usagi!

The three stops. Usagi runs by them.

Usagi: AAAAAAAAHH!

Rei dashes by.

Rei: STOP! THIEF!

The three stares blankly at the scene and topples.

Matoko: Heh... typical Usagi... (Sweat Drop)

Minako/Ami: (Sigh) (Sweat Drop)

Usagi makes a quick turn. The comic book flies upwards out of her hand and into her face, covering it.

Usagi: AHH! I'M BLIND!

Usagi runs towards the 3 at a deadly speed.

Matoko: Usagi... ... Ahh.. AHH! Usagi! WATCH OUT!

The book flies off of her face.

Usagi: What!

Usagi sees Makoto in front of her.

Usagi: GAH! NO! NO! NO! NO!

She quickly steps on her brakes, but it was already too late.

A huge stream of dust picks up behind Usagi as she tries to stop. Usagi raises her arms to cover her face.

Usagi: AAHHHHH!

Makoto raises her hands

Makoto: AAAAAAHHH!

Ami and Minako side steps out of the way.

(CRASH!)

A small mushroom cloud flies up into the sky.

The two falls over.

Makoto falls on her back as Usagi lands head first. Makoto grabs her head in pain as she looks up with a dizzy expression.

Makoto: Ahh... ahh... oh Usagi... eeehhh... ugh...

Makoto passes out.

Usagi twitches on the ground.

Usagi: Ge..geh...eh...

Rei runs up to the scene, holding up the comic book that fell on the ground.

She stares at the ripped edges of the comic book.

A tear rolls down her face.

Rei: I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS! USAGI!

Her face darkens as 2 glowing red psychotic eyes stared down at Usagi.

Usagi slowly comes to and looks up.

Usagi: Ahh... ah... Rei?

Rei starts spitting fire out of her mouth as a huge flame tornado forms behind her.

Usagi: Uh Rei... can we... heh... heh... just... talk this over... ... Rei? (Sweat Drop)

Rei: AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Usagi gets up and runs away.

Rei: AAHHHHHHH!

Rei chases Usagi with her broom held up in a striking position.

Rei: GET BACK HERE Usagi! MY BROOM JUST WANTS TO SAY HELLO! HEHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Usagi: HELP! HELP!

The two runs around the temple several times.

Ami/Minako: (Sigh) (Sweat Drop)

Matoko: (Still passed out) ... ...

Minako: Maybe we should leave... This... this looks serious...

Ami: Yes...

Ami and Minako picks up Makoto.

Matoko: ... ... ...

The 2 quickly runs off.

(Flashback Ends)

Usagi smiles.

(Flashback)

Usagi and her friends are walking together at the city's carnival on a sunny afternoon.

Usagi snuggles Mamoru's arm as they walked together down the sidewalk. Mamorublushes fromembarassment as people stared at the couple. Rei, holding hands with Yuuichiro, gets mad and explodes on Usagi. Ami, Makoto and Minako steps back in fear.

Rei: Usagi! You're making too much of a scene! You're embarrasing us!

Yuuichirotries to calm Rei down.

Kumada: It's okay Rei...

Rei turns to Kumada with her firey eyes.

Kumada: ... (Gulp)

She turns back at Usagi. Usagi slides around Mamoru like a snake and laughs.

Usagi: Hohohohoho! Oh Rei... soon you'll understand that our love would never bring the feelings of embarrasment between us.

Mamoru coughs and murmers. Usagi quickly snaps her head at Mamoru. Her eyes shined with a devilish gleam.

Mamoru: Eh... uh... (Gulp) (Sweat Drop)

Usagi snaps her head back at Rei.

Usagi: Like I said.

Rei argues back.

Rei: Me and Kumada like each other just as much! We're more mature in a sense then you are! We can enjoy our relationship without making total fools of ourselves. Right Kumada? ... Kumada?

She looks to her side and sees Kumada looking elsewhere.

Kumada: HAHAHA! Look at those Seals over there! WOW!

Rei grows firey red and bigandtowers over Kumada.

Rei: Ohhh Kumada...?

Kumada grows really small and whimpers in fear.

Kumada: Ahhhhhh... Ahhhhhhh... AAHH!

A huge mallet falls down on Kumada, knocking him unconscious.

Kumada: (Passed out with a lump on his head) ... ...

Usagi laughs out loud.

Usagi: Hohohohohoho! Please Rei, continue... don't stop.

Rei snaps her head back at Usagi.

Rei: WELL! I...

Rei stops and looks around.

Rei: Uhhh... Usagi?

Usagi, sucking on Mamoru's arm like a leech, responds...

Usagi: What?

Rei: Where's Ami, Makoto, and Minako?

Usagi and Rei turns there head and looks back. There stood, Ami, Makoto, and Minako, heavily depressed and with large rain clouds over there heads.

Makoto: ...Oh don't mind us, boyless girls...

Minako: Yeah... we'll just stand in our corner... let you guys argue over your "BOY FRIENDS!" ... as we grind into dust...

Ami: Well...

Before Ami could start a familiar voice yells out to her.

Ryo: HEY Ami!

Ami: Ryo?

The storm cloud above her head disappears.

Ryo runs up to Ami.

Ryo: Funny catching you here!

Ami blushes.

Ami: Yeah...

Ryo: I just happened to be in town... and I saw this carnival. I had a funny feeling that I'll run into you here so I came.

Ami smiles.

Ryo: Hey! Want to go on the Ferris Wheel?

Ami: Sure!

Ami and Ryo runs off. Minako and Makoto stares aimlessly at the two.

Minako: Traitor...

Makoto: ...

A lightning bolts comes out of Minako's rain cloud and strikes her on the head.

Minako: (Cough... Cough) Grrr...

(Flashback ends)

Usagi starts laughing out a little.

(Flashback)

Outside at night at a park, Usagi and Mamoru stands alone viewing the Moon. Usagi turns her head towards Mamoru and raises a question.

Usagi: Mamo?

Mamoru smiles and replies.

Mamoru: Yes?

Usagi: Do you love me?

Mamoru: Yes.

Usagi: Really?

Mamoru looks down at her with a more assuring smile.

Mamoru: Yes!

Usagi: Like how?

Mamoru: Heh. Why so suddenly?

Usagi waits anxiously for an answer.

Usagi: Please, like how?

Mamoru: Well, let's see.

Mamoru pauses and closes his eyes.

Mamoru: ...It feels wonderful to be with you.

Mamoru opens back his glimmering eyes, revieling that he poured his heart into those words.

Usagi gives a sweet, heart warming smile. The two turns towards one another and stares into each other's eyes.A romantic pause went through the scene, as if the two were cherishing the moment, and then they moved inandkissed with the Moon, large and bright in the background.

(Flashback Ends)

A tear comes out of Usagi's eye. She wipes her face with her sleeve and stops. She turns and realizes she was home. Usagi runs up to her house and enters. She closes the door behind her and lies back on the door.

Usagi: I promise... we'll enjoy another moment such as those... sometime... somewhere... again...

Then a scream comes out of the kitchen.

Shingo: MOM! MOM!

Usagi: Shingo?

Usagi quickly runs to the kitchen and yells.

Usagi: Shingo! WHAT'S WRONG?

She looks down and sees her mom on the floor.

Usagi: MOTHER!

She turns to Shingo.

Usagi: What HAPPENED!

Shingo, filled with tears, cries out.

Shingo: I...I don't know... we were cutting vegitables... and then she fell over... I... OH Usagi!

Shingo falls on his knees and slams his fist on the floor.

Shingo: What's going on...?

Usagi quickly gives an order to Shingo

Usagi: Shingo! CALL THE HOSPITAL! NOW!

Shingo sucks in his tears and rushes for the phone.

Usagi looks back down at her Mom and she notices something. Her eyes wilt up, but she stops herself before she started crying.

Usagi: Mom's hand... Mom's...

She sees her hand fading away rapidly.

Usagi stands up.

Usagi: My friends... my Mamo... and now my mother.  
I'm going... I.. I... UGH!

Usagi runs for the door. Shingo sees Usagi run out of the house.

Shingo: Usagi! ... ugh...

Shingo feels a sudden pain in his chest and drops the phone.

Phone: Hello? Hello? Is there anybody there?

Shingo falls to the ground, suffering in pain.

Shingo: Usagi... ... ahh...

Shingo passes out.

Usagi stands by herself outside. She looks up at the cloudy sky and yells out at the top of her lungs. Her voice was filled with anger and tears.

Usagi: AM I THE ONE YOU WANT! WELL! AM I!

The sky starts raining.

Usagi: PLEASE! PLEASE JUST STOP! PLEASE LEAVE US ALONE! IF YOU WANT ME! TAKE ME! JUST STOP ALL OF THIS ALREADY! PLEASE!... DARNIT! Please... I'M YOUR TARGET! ETERNAL SAILOR MOON! PRINCESS SERENITY!

Usagi closes her eyes, falls on her knees and slams her fist on the cement pavement.

Usagi: Future... Queen...

Neptune: Future Queen?

Usagi opens her eyes and stands up. She turns around and sees Sailor Neptune directly in her face.

Usagi: Wha...wha...what?

Neptune: I think not.

Neptune knees Usagi in the gut.

Usagi: ...ugh...

Usagi falls on the ground and passes out. Neptune stares at Usagi.

Neptune: Foolish girl... ... ugh...

Then for some unknown reason, a tear rolled down Neptunes face.

Neptune: What...? ... ugh...

Neptune closes her eyes and picks up Usagi.

Neptune: Heh... I got what I came for...

Neptune teleports out of the scene.

At Mamoru's apartment. A sudden flash reaches Hotaru and Haruka. They turn to each other and nods.

Haruka: Something's wrong... Something happened to Usagi!

Hotaru: Yeah! I felt it too!

Luna/Artemis: What?

Haruka: We're going. You two stay here and guard the King's body.

Luna and Artemis stays silent. Hotaru and Haruka gives a final look at Mamoru and runs out.  
Shortly after, they arrive at Usagi's house. They run up to the door and notices that it was open. The two enters the house and finds it empty. They see the kitchen door open and enters.

Haruka: USAGI! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?

Hotaru: USAGI!

The two looks around the Kitchen, but doesn't see anyone. Hotaru notices a phone on the ground.

Hotaru: Haruka!

Haruka turns and sees the phone. She picks it up and traces the last call that was made.

Haruka: The last call was made a half an hour ago to the Juuban Hospital... Something went horribly wrong here... horribly wrong... ugh...

Haruka grabs her hand as it started its fading process once again.

Hotaru: Haruka! Your hands flashing again!

Haruka keeps a calm facial expression.

Haruka: It's all right... right now... let's go find Usagi...

Hotaru: Uhh... all right.

The two searches the rest of the house. A hour passed and they decided to go outside, in the rain,to search for clues. Hotaru runs through the bushes and into the backyard while Haruka checks the front.

Haruka: Usagi! Where did you go? ... (Sniff Sniff)

Haruka stops and stands up.

Haruka: This smell... this aura... It's familiar...

A shimmering light on the road catches Haruka's eyes. She walks up to the shimmering light and kneels down.

Haruka: What's this?

The pool of rainwater slowly transformed and changed into a human shape figure. Haruka calls out to Hotaru.

Haruka: HOTARU! COME HERE! NOW!

Hotaru hears Haruka and quickly runs over from the backyard.

Hotaru: What?

Haruka points at the figure. Hotaru looks down and gasps. The figure starts to move and cries out in pain.

Voice: H...A...Ru...ka... ...He...lp

Haruka recognizes the voice and blinks.

Haruka: (Gasp) Michiru!

The figure collapses. Hotaru looks up at Haruka.

Hotaru: Michiru?

Haruka grew a sense of relief within her eyes.

Haruka: ...She's alive...

At Hectus's lair, Sailor Neptune hands Usagi to Hectus. Hectus stares into Usagis face.

Hectus: So this is... the one... the one that caused so much dread within my family... Sailor Moon... Hmmm...

Hectus stares maliciously at Usagi.

Hectus: I wonder why she isn't effected by my time disturbance by now... She should be weakening... strange...

Hectus snaps his finger and a hologram appears. He stares into the image and sees Hotaru and Haruka. He sees that Haruka's hand is fading, but yet Hotaru seemed perfecly fine.

Hectus: And this one too... hmmm... how can anyone rival my power...? No matter...

Hectus turns to Neptune.

Hectus: Neptune... take this moon child away. ... Do as you please with her.

Neptune smiles and picks up Usagi.

Neptune: Yes sir...

Hectus: Make it slow and painful... hehhehehaha...

Neptune bows and teleports out of the scene with Usagi in her arms.

Hectus is left alone now. He looks to his side at his Black Poison crystal. The crystal is now as big as a small house.

He walks up in front and smiles and teleports out of the scene. The sky starts to grow blood red on Earth. Lightning bolts beamed out of the sky rapidly. Haruka and Hotaru looks up.

Haruka: This is bad... really bad.

Hotaru: Yes...

At Mamoru's apartment, Luna and Artemis looks out the window.

Luna: I do hope they're all right.

Artemis smiles at Luna.

Artemis: They always are in the end... we just have to have faith in them...

At the Gate of Time, Sailor Pluto falls on her knees. The negative power that surrounded the gate started to overwhelm her.

Sailor Pluto: I must... hang on... for a little longer...

In the sky on Earth, Hectus appears. Hectus's eye increases in size and shimmers evily.

Hectus: HeehehehheehhehahahhaHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! AND SO IT BEGINS!

To be continued...


	7. Act 7

**_Act VII:_** **Facing Apocolypse**

**_Characters in Act 7_**:

Usagi Tsukino  
Haruka Tenoh  
Hotaru Tomoe  
Michiru Kaioh  
Hectus  
Daimohn  
Makoto Kino  
Minako Aino  
Man  
Child

A dark shadow slowly covers Earth. The sky, blood red, screams and hollows as if it was in pain. Below, the remaining people on Earth, watched in fear, as they knew something horrible was going to happen.

(ROAR!)

(WAAAAAAAAHRR!)

Child: The sky... it's crying daddy...

The dad pulls the child closer into his arms.

Dad: I know... I know...

Hectus appears hovering around in the red sky. He smiles as he looks down and around at the city below. Tokyo was as silent as a mouse.

Hectus: Such a beautiful city...

Hectus snaps his finger. The giant Black Poison Crystal appears behind him. Hectus raises both of his hands high above his head.

Hectus: YAAHHHHHHH!

He waves his hands forward. A strange energy starts emitting out of the Black Poison Crystal. On the ground small rocks started to levitate upwards. Haruka feels this energy and looks up.

Haruka: The skie's red and the wind... It's pulling upward... he's near... very near.

Hotaru closes her eyes and feels the wind rustle through her hair.

Hotaru: I can feel his presence as well...

Haruka looks to the corner of the sky and sees a dark flash. Her eyes grew small as anger filled in.

She held on to her arm in pain as the fading process started to spread.

Haruka: ...ugh... I know where he is...

Haruka runs quickly towards the dark flashes. Hotaru follows behind.

Haruka: I'll bring you back Michiru... I will...

Hectus flies wildly around the sky as he worked his dark powers on the Earth. Rocks started flying into the Black Poison crystal along with a strange Aura emitting from the Earth. The people belowbegan to collapse as there energy and spirit started to drain away.

Child: DADDY! I'M SCARED!

Daddy: WHAT'S GOING ON? AAAahhhh...

The two collapses on the ground. There body's slowly disinigrates into dust as there spirits flew upwards towards the Black Poison Crystal.

Hectus: I'll Drain This Planet Dry! HAHAHAHAA!

Uranus/Saturn: NOT SO FAST!

Hectus looks down and laughs.

Hectus: HAHAHAHA! It's you again!

Uranus yells out at the top of her lungs.

Uranus: COME DOWN HERE! FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!

Saturn turns to Uranus with a confused look.

Saturn: What are you doing Sailor Uranus?

Uranus snaps at Saturn.

Uranus: STAY OUT OF THIS!

Saturn steps back silently with a fear struck expression. Uranus looks back up.

Uranus: FIGHT ME NOW!

Hectus laughs and snaps his finger.

Hectus: HAHAHAHAHAAHA!

The Black Poison Crystal fades away and reappears in Hectus's throne room.

He teleports down onto the ground.

Hectus: All right... I'll play your game.

Uranus swings out her blade and charges at Hectus.

Uranus: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR! THIS IS FOR ALL THE PAIN YOU CAUSED ME!

Uranus jumps up into the sky, readying herself to strike Hectus heads on.

Hectus swings out his right hand. His hand starts growing larger and larger.

Uranus: WHAT!

A black hole opens up in his palm and starts sucking everything in.

Uranus: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Hectus smiles.

Hectus: You mean what I did? I lied.

Saturn screams out.

Saturn: SAILOR URANUS!

Uranus: AAAAHHH!

Uranus gets sucked into Hectus's hand. Hectus closes his palm as his hand shrinks back to normal.

Hectus: She'll have plenty of fun where she's going. HAHAHAHHHAHAAA!

Hectus looks up at Sailor Saturn.

Saturn: YAH!

Saturn positions herself in a combat stance.

Hectus: Oh... you want some too huh? Fine!

Hectus's eye glows bright red. A laser beam shoots out.

Sailor Saturn quickly reacts.

Saturn: SILENCE WALL!

The beam hits the wall and continues pushing on it.

Saturn: Gah... er...ha...

Saturn falls on one knee as she struggles to keep the wall up. The beam continues striking the barrier. Hectus looses the smiling gleam in his eye and starts looking more serious.

Hectus: I see... so this is your power. To think it could stand up to me... BAH!

Saturn: SHUTUP! I CAN TAKE YOU FOR AS LONG AS YOU WANT!

Hectus: Really?

Hectus swings out both of his hands and fires 2 more deadly beams at Sailor Saturn

Hectus: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Saturn: Ehhh... ugh... No... I can take you!

The beams width starts increasing as Hectus fuses the 3 beams together.

Saturn: Ahh... ahh... AAHHHH!

The beam starts chipping away Saturns shield. Some of the beam got refracted over the edges of the shield and roars towards some of the houses behind her. The background turned bright red as the environment crumbled behind Sailor Saturn.

Saturn: No! AHHHH!

(Crack!)

Saturn's shield cracks and explodes.

Hectus pauses his beams.

Saturn: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

Saturn gets knocked back into a tree. The tree snaps and she continues flying backwards, straight into a brick wall.She falls down on the ground. Her eyes started to overflow with tears of pain. She tries to lift her bloody arms, but couldn't find the strength to.

Saturn: AAAAHHHAHAHAHHh! AAAAAAHHH!

Saturn struggles to get up, but couldn't. She felt a little different. A huge unknown pain erupted below her body. She looks down and sees that one of her legs were missing and was replaced by huge pile of blood.

Saturn: (Breathing hard) AAHhhhhhhhhh!

Hectus walks up to Sailor Saturn and kneels down beside her. He lifts Saturn up by her hair as she cried out in pain and agony.

Saturn: AAaaaahaaaaaaaah! ... Aaaaaaaaah...

Hectus: Woops... seems like I broke your shield.

He looks down and sees a puddle of blood.

Hectus: And a little bit of something else. Hehahhahaa!

Hectus raises his hand, readying himself to give the final blow.

Hectus asks in a low skewed voice.

Hectus: Any last words?

Saturn blinks and holds onto her glaive tightly.

Saturn: ...Death...

Hectus gives a confused stare.

Saturn: ...Reborn...

Hectus: ... What?

Saturn: REVOLUTION!

Saturn slashes her glaive with all of her remaining energy. A huge light explodes out of Saturns body.

Saturn: DIE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Hectus: THIS POWER! HOW DID SHE GET SO STRONG! GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Hectus reacts quickly and seperates a small part of himself off of his body. The poisoness shadow falls on the ground and fades away.

Hectus: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Hectus's body starts to deform.

Hectus: AAAAAAAAAAAH! MY BODY! AAAAAAHHH!

Hectus explodes.

Saturn: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Saturn sees Hectus's fragments burn up. She closes her eyes and givesoff asweet smile.

Saturn: (Breathing Heavily) It's... finally... over... ... Heh...

She snaps open her eyes. The glow in her eyes disappears as she gives off her last breath. Saturn topples over on her side. Tears rained out of her dead eyes. The light engulfs her body afterwards along with the entire city district.

At a section in Hectus's lair, Neptune and Usagi appears in a corner within the dark abyss.

Usagi slept quietly on the ground as Sailor Neptune watched ominously down at her.

Usagi scringes her eyes and comes to. Sailor Neptune doesn't react and continues her stare. Usagi rubs her eyes and grabs her gut in pain.

Usagi: Ugh... what's going on?

She looks up and sees Neptune staring at her. Usagi jumps and scoots back.

Usagi: You're... you're that...

Usagi remembers that she was the person who knocked her out. Neptune continues her watch. Usagi stares at Neptune.

Usagi: Who are you?

Neptunes arm flings out towards Usagi. Usagi quickly retreats, but stops.

In Neptunes hand was a cracked mirror. Usagi gets up and moves closer. She looks up at Neptunes face. It was calm and emotionless expression as her eyes randomly flashed red repeaditly. Neptune utters out a few words under her breath.

Neptune: ...Take... ... it...

Usagi hesitates for a moment,but then grabs the mirror out of Neptune's hand. At that moment, Usagi's sight whites out.

Usagi: AAaaah!

Usagi starts to see images within her head. A figure appears in front of her. It was Michiru.

Usagi: Who... are you?

Michiru walks up to Usagi and puts her hand on her head.

Michiru: I'm...

Usagi's eyes closes and her head springs up as a intense power rushed from Michiru's hand and into her head. Numerous flashbacks of battles they fought together in, kicked into Usagi's head as her memories of Sailor Neptune rapidly returned to her.

(Flashback)

The scene opens up in a battle against a Daimohn Heart Snatcher. Mars and Mercury are already knocked unconsious by the pure strength of the steel like Daimohn.

Venus rushes in for an attack.

Venus: VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!

Daimohn: YAR!

The Daimohn swings her arms wildly and deflects the chain.

Venus: No!

The Daimohn rushes up to Venus and tackles her into a wall.

Venus: AAH!

Moon: SAILOR VENUS!

The wall collapses onto Venus. Jupiter runs in for the attack.

Daimohn: Ironer! GAR!

Jupiter punches the Daimohn directly in the chest, but has no effect since her body was made of steel. Jupiter tries throwing the Daimohn, but has trouble lifting her due to her weight.

Daimohn: HAHAHAAA! IRONER!

The Daimohn punches Jupiter in the guts and tosses her at Sailor Moon. Jupiter quickly regains her footing and prepares for another attack.

Jupiter: I'm not going to be defeated by the likes of you! SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!

The energy discus crashes into the Daimohn, surounding her entire body with electricity.

Daimohn: YeeeaaaaaaAAR!

Jupiter: That should do it! ... wait... NO!

The Daimohn breaks free of Jupiter's attack.

Daimohn: GYA!

The Daimohn rushes towards Jupiter and tackles her.

Jupiter: AAAAAH!

Jupiter passes out and crashes on to the ground. The Daimohn turns and slowly walks towards Sailor Moon as she cracks her knuckles.

Daimohn: YOU NEXT! Me crunch you good!

Moon: YEeeeeee! Jupiter! Get up! Jupiter!

Jupiter moans and rolls over.

Jupiter: Ehhhh...

Sailor Moon quickly backs up and takes out her sceptor.

Moon: Take this! Moon! SPIRAL! Heart!

The Daimohn rushes in and elbows Sailor Moon.

Moon: AAAH!

Sailor Moon drops her sceptor.

Moon: No!

The Daimohn walks up in front of Sailor Moon and towers over her.

Daimohn: ME PUT YOU OUT! NOW!

The Daimohn raises her fist and prepares to crack Sailor Moon's head in two.

Daimohn: YAAAAAR!

But then...

Uranus: URANUS! WORLD SHAKING!

A energy ball fliesin from outside of the scene and crashes into the Daimohn, knocking her clear into a wall.

Daimohn: GAR!

The Daimohn pushes herself off the wall and faces Sailor Uranus. Uranus points her finger to her left. The Daimohn turns her head to see what she was pointing at.

Neptune: NEPTUNE! DEEP! SUBMERGE!

Daimohn: IRONER!

The wave strikes the Daimohn, shoving her back into the wall.

Moon: Sailor Uranus! Sailor Neptune!

Neptune: NOW SAILOR MOON!

The Daimohn comes to and makes a mad dash at Sailor Moon.

Daimohn: GRRRRAR!

Sailor Moon quickly attacks.

Moon: MOON! SPIRAL! HEART! ATTACK!

The Daimohn stops charging as she watched the attack fly towards her in fear.

Daimohn: No! NO! NO! AAAAAAAAAH!

The giant heart crashes into the Daimohn.

Daimohn: Lovely... ...

The Daimohn disappears. Sailor Neptune and Uranus slowly fades out of the scene. Sailor Moon yells out to them.

Moon: Sailor Uranus! Sailor Neptune! Thanks again...

(Flashback Ends)

Usagi: Sailor Neptune... Michiru...

Usagi's eyes opens. She sees Michiru smiling at her.

Michiru: Now go... your destiny awaits...

Usagi yells out.

Usagi: WHAT ABOUT YOU?

Michiru answers with a giggle.

Michiru: My body can't last for long... I'm fighting my own battle at this moment... please... get as far away from me as possible... .. please. The fate of the world is in your hands.

Usagi: Michiru...

Michiru: Look for the white light. Follow it...

Michiru disappears and Usagi's senses starts to return. Usagi opens her eyes and holds up Neptune's mirror. She looks over at Neptune, which was as still as a statue.

Usagi: I understand...

The mirror in Usagi's hand vaporizes and disappears. A wierd aura explodes around Neptunes body. Her eyes stops flashing and stays red. Usagi turns her head and looks over at the distance. There she sees a flashing white light.

She gives a quick last glimpse at Neptune.

Usagi: Thank you...

Usagi starts walking towards the light and then picks up her pace.

Usagi: ETERNAL! MOON! POWER! MAKE UP!

A light explodes around Usagi as she ran. The light disappears revieling Eternal Sailor Moon.

Moon: My fate... the world's fate... lies ahead.

Neptune falls down on her knees. Her eyes glowed bright red as he conscience dissapeared. She stands back up and smiles evily.

(BOOM!)

Then at that moment, a rift opens up next to her. Neptune backs up and stares at the opening. A loud familiar scream traveled out of the hole.

Uranus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Sailor Uranus flies out of the warp and crashes into the ground. She struggles to stand, but couldn't. A incredible ache traveled through her entire body.

Uranus: AAAAAAAAAHHH!

Uranus's body starts to vanish.

At the Time Gate, Sailor Pluto collapses on the ground due to lack of energy as the evil waves forced there way into the Time Gate.

Pluto: I can't die yet... not yet...

She uses her remaining power to ward off the evil waves around her body.

Pluto: ... Judgment day... it's here...

Uranus feels her memories slowly fading.

Uranus: No... not now...

She sees flashes of Michiru burning up in her head.

Uranus: No... Aaaaah...

Uranus grabs hold of her shoulders.

Uranus: This pain... ugh...

Just then a familiar voice calls down toher.

Neptune: Oh Haruka...

Uranus looks up and sees Sailor Neptune towering over her.

Uranus: ...Michiru... you're... ...

Uranus stops and sees that her eyes were dark red.

Uranus: Your eyes... no... It can't be!

Neptune: Oh... but it can... and it is...

Neptune falls into her fighting stance. Uranus stares at her and shakes her head in disbelief.

Uranus: No... It can't... It JUST CAN'T!

To be continued...


	8. Act 8

**_Act VIII:_** **Destiny Awaits**

**_Characters in Act 8:  
_**  
Usagi Tsukino  
Haruka Tenoh  
Michiru Kaioh  
Hectus  
Doom Phantom  
Luna  
Artemis  
Mamoru Chiba  
Rei Hino  
Ami Mizuno  
Makoto Kino  
Minako Aino  
Hotaru Tomoe  
Setsuna Meioh  
Chibi-Usa  
Woman  
Child  
Man  
Moriyuki Kitou  
Unazuki Furuhata  
Motoki Furuhata  
Shingo Tsukino  
Ikuko Tsukino  
Kenji Tsukino  
Time Serpant

The fog thickens within the 4th dimension as the act begins. The gate, swallowed up by the black fog, now stands corrupted with dark energy. A bright light shines within the fog. Sailor Pluto appears on the ground where the light shines. The fog starts to break through her life energy as she hung on to the power she had left.

Pluto: (Weak Voice) The Past... The Present... The Future... ... It's in your hands now my Princess...

At Hectus's lair, Eternal Sailor Moon continues running towards the light. The light starts getting bigger and darker as she traveled nearer and nearer.

Moon: I'm almost there...

The image produced by the light, starts to become clearer and clearer. A spiked chair appears ahead of her. Usagi reaches the chair and stops.

Moon: A chair?

Behind the chair was a heavy fog. Eternal Sailor Moon walks closer to the chair. The fog builds up.

Moon: This fog... It's so cold...it's filled with emptiness...

Eternal Sailor Moon walks past the chair. The environment dims and becomes pitch black.

Moon: Oh no! I can't see!

Eternal Sailor Moon starts feeling around in the dark.

(Clunk!)

Moon: Aaahh!

She hits an object and stops.

Moon: Ouch... what was that?

She reaches down and feels the object.

Moon: It's wood...

She feels around the edges to figure out what type of object it was.

Moon: This shape... A box like shape...

Then it hit her.

Moon: It's a casket...

The place lights up. Eternal Sailor moon looks up in confusion.

Moon: Light! What's going on? (GASP!)

A mountain of empty caskets appear in front of Eternal Sailor Moon.

Moon: Oh my god... why's there so many...

Before Eternal Sailor Moon could finish her line, a small dark aura sprouts out on top of the mountain.

Moon: What... What's that?

The aura forms into a solid black shape. It looked something like a body ligment. Eternal Sailor Moon walked closer to it. The energy from the object erupts and hits Eternal Sailor Moon.

Moon: AAAHH!

The wave of energy knocks Eternal Sailor Moon off of her feet and into the ground. A huge force of wind builds up around the object.

Moon: ...Ugh... This wind... this evil wind... That thing! I can't be!

The object slowly levitates upwards. Eternal Sailor Moon takes out her sceptor and prepares to attack.

Moon: STARLIGHT! HONEYMOON!

The object disappears. Eternal Sailor Moon stops.

Moon: Huh? What?

A laugh breaks out behind her.

Hectus: HehehHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAA!

Eternal Sailor Moon quickly turns around. Eternal puts her hand over her mouth from terror. There in front of her stood a giant dark crystal.

Moon: That.. crystal...

A image strikes through her mind. She has seen this crystal before.

Moon: That! It... can't be the...!

(Flashback)

The scene takes place at the fight with the Doom Phantom. The Doom Phantom, hovering in the dark decrepid sky's of a time warp,fires a huge wave of dark energy at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon breaks through the dark wave and transforms into Queen Neo Serenity. She flings open her eyes with a determined expression and lifts her Silver Imperium Crystal up high above her head. The Doom Phantom's eyes shimmers with astonishment.

Doom Phantom: YAAAAAAAAAAARRR!

The Doom Phantom fires another blast at her. His beam slowly overwhelms Queen Neo Serenity. During this battle, a thought runs through Serenity's head.

Queen Neo Serenity: This power... it's so strong... the Black Poison Crystal... can I beat it? I musn't give up... the future, present... and time itself... are all counting on me...

Just then, another white light explodes behind her. She turns around to see what has happened. There Chibiusa stood holding another Silver Imperium Crystal in her hand.

Chibiusa transforms into Princess Serenity and levitates up to Queen Neo Serenity, while holding her crystal up high.

Queen Neo Serenity: Oh Chibi-Usa...

The Doom Phantom's eyes grew blood red.

Doom Phantom: WHAT! 2 SILVER CRYSTALS! NO MATTER! NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW! YAAAAAAAAR!

The Doom Phantom increases his power and fires with everything he had left.

Doom Phantom: HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

The Sailor Scouts struggles to there knees and yells out there planet powers.

Mercury: MERCURY STAR POWER!

Mars: MARS STAR POWER!

Jupiter: JUPITER STAR POWER!

Venus: VENUS STAR POWER!

Queen Neo Serenity and Princess Serenity starts spinning upwards as there 2 crystals unites.

Queen Neo Serenity/Princess Serenity: MOON! COSMIC! POWER!

The two looks up at the horror stricken Doom Phantom.

Queen Neo Serenity: DOOM PHANTOM!

Princess Serenity: GO AWAY FOREVER!

Queen Neo Serenity/Princess Serenity: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

The white light intesifies a hundred folds. The Doom Phantom stares into the light with helplessness and shock.

Doom Phantom: WHAT! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT THE DOOM...!

The light dissolves the Doom Phantom and continues on to hit the Black Poison Crystal. A image of the Black Poison Crystal appears behind the disinigrating Doom Phantom. The light engulfs the crystal, signifying the end of the battle.

(Flashback Ends)

Moon: Black Poison Crystal of the Dark Moon...

She notices that it was much larger then the one she fought back when. A red eye pops out of the shadowy fragment... Eternal Sailor Moon sees the dark shadow on top of the crystal.

Hectus: HEHAHAHAA! Correction! It's my crystal! HEHAHAHAHAAA! AND I'M GOING TO PUT YOU AND THIS WORLD INTO A ETERNAL SLUMBER WITH IT!

Sailor Moon screams out.

Moon: NOO! I WON'T LET YOU! STARLIGHT! HONEYMOON! KISS!

A large energy travels out of Eternal Sailor Moons staff and travels towards Hectus. Hectus smiles and sinks himself into the crystal. The pure energy from Sailor Moon hits the crystal, but gets deflected by it's barrier.

Moon: NO!

Sailor Moons attack fades away. She drops her staff and watches helplessly at the crystal. Sparks start flying out of the crystal destroying the area around. Numerous dark lightning bolts shot out and burned through the environment. The bolts fuses together around the dark crystal, forming a huge electrical tornado.

Hectus: OH MY! THIS POWER! IT'S MAGNIFICENT! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

The crystal starts growing rapidly. Eternal Sailor Moon tries to hit the crystal again.

Moon: STARLIGHT! HONEYMOON! KISS!

This time the beam didn't even reach the barrier. The pure energy output from the dark crystal dissolved the attack.

Moon: NO! STARLIGHT HONEYMOON KISS!

She tries again and again at the growing crystal. Hectus laughs evily at her futile attempts.

Hectus: HEHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA! FOOL!

A large red eye appears in the center of the Black Poison Crystal. It blinks and stares at Eternal Sailor Moon with a malicious look.

Hectus: YOU CALL THAT A ATTACK! THIS IS A ATTACK! YAAAAAAAR!

A giant red ray burns out of Hectus's eye and strikes Eternal Sailor Moon.

Moon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

The beam starts cutting through her uniform, ripping it into shreds. Cuts start appearing all over Eternal Sailor Moon's body.

The red light swallows Eternal Sailor Moon.

Hectus: HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! THIS IS SO GREAT! IT'S SO FITTING! SAILOR MOON! NO! QUEEN NEO SERENITY! DIES IN THE HANDS! OF ME! HECTUS! THE TIME SERPANT! HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

Moon: ...ahhh...

Eternal Sailor Moon closes her eyes and drifts away.

At a seperate location, Sailor Uranus is confronted by Sailor Neptune. Uranus, lying on the floor in pain, cries out with all of her heart as she stares at Neptune.

Uranus: I won't fight you! Ahhhh!

Uranus holds onto her body, as if to stop it from crumbling. Neptune smiles and kicks Uranus in the gut.

Uranus: AAAHHHH!

Uranus rolls to her side, whimpering in pain.

She struggles to raise her head.

Uranus: (Heavy breathing) I won't... fight you... I won't...

Neptune: Fight... now...

Neptune commands in a monotone voice and kicks Uranus in the gut once again.

Uranus: AAHHH!

Neptune: Fight me...

She kicks again.

Uranus: AAAHH! ... no...

Neptune continues kicking Uranus.

Uranus: AAHHAAAAAA... AAAHAHAHAa... AAAAAH!

Neptune: Fight me!

Neptune goes in for another kick... but this time her foot passed through Uranus's fading body.

Uranus: No... I can't...

Uranus feels her memories leaking away.

Uranus: Michiru...

(Random Memory Flashes)

Michiru: Haruka... stay true to yourself.

Michiru: Haruka... we will form a bond today... if one of us falls... the other must look the other way and continue on...

Michiru: Haruka... you're Sailor Uranus... The visions you've been having arn't fake. It's destiny.

Michiru: Haruka! I'm your long lost partner! Sailor Neptune...

Michiru: Haruka? Thank you for being with me all of these years...

(Random Memory Flashes End)

Uranus releases her uncontrollable tears. She tries sucking them in, but decides to let them all go. She knew she didn't have long before all of her memories along with her body dissapears. She looks up at Sailor Neptune with her tearful eyes.

Uranus: Do it... ... do it now...

Neptune hesitates for a moment.

Uranus: Do it please! I know now... I can't live in a world without you! PLEASE! I know I asked you for a lot in the past... but do me this last favor... please... ...please...

Uranus's head starts fading.

Uranus: Please...

Neptune raises her hands up with hesitation. Her eyes started to shed tears.

Neptune: Deep... Sub...

Uranus closes her eyes and falls back. Her entire body fades slowly away.

Uranus: (Breathing Hard)...Sailor Neptune... we've been through so many battles...

Neptunes hands starts trembling.

Uranus slightly opens her eyes and looks up at Neptune.

Uranus: (Breathing Hard) I'm grateful... that you were the last person...

Neptune drops her arms. The red glow disappears from her eyes. Tears poured down her face. The black aura slowly slipped out of her body.

Neptune: Har... Haruka!

Uranus: I see...

Uranus closes her eyes.

At the time gate, Pluto's energy disappears.

Pluto: ... I'm sorry... I failed... you...

Pluto passes out. The dark energy that she defended for so long, poured over her body, drowning her in negative energy. At Hectus's dimension... Uranus fades away. Neptune screams out with all the emotions that was locked inside of her.

Neptune: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Her voice echoed through the dimension and reaches Eternal Sailor Moon. Eternal Sailor Moon's eyes flings open as a bright light exploded out of her body and forms into her Imperium Silver Crystal.

Moon: I can't... die... not yet... not when people still need me... ... NOT WHEN!

The light breaks open Hectus's beam.

Hectus: WHAT! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE? IMPOSSIBLE!

Moon: NOT WHEN! EVIL LIKE YOU STILL EXISTS!

Sailor Moon costume flashes and changes into a gown. The wings on her back widen and flaps open.  
Hectus watches her transformation with a surging anger.

Hectus: I WON'T TAKE THIS! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

A black aura burst out of Hectus's eye and entangles the Black Poison Crystal. The crystal slowly starts to transform into a large dragon like demon.

(ROAR!)

Hectus's eye flashes and moves up to the dragon's head. A huge earthquake breaks through the dimension. Everything starts toppling over. Neptune stands silently, emotion stricken, as the last of the dark energy left her body. She suddenly felt weak and topples to her knees. She smiles as she stares at the spot where Uranus was.

Neptune: ...Haruka... ... It seems like your stuck with me again... heh...

Neptune closes her tear striken eyes and collapses on the ground. Her body turns bluish green and fades away as the ground below her cracks and bursts into flames.

Hectus: HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! AHHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Serenity stands her ground and continues staring at Hectus with a unforgiving expression.

Hectus: HAHAHAHAHAAAA! YAH!

(CRACK!)

Hectus's dimension cracks and falls apart like glass. Hectus quickly flaps his wings and lifts upwards. Serenity flaps hers and stays afloat.

Below the two was the ruined city of Tokyo. Amongst the few buildings that were still standing was Mamoru's apartment.

Mamoru laid silently on his bed as the rest of his room got trashed by Hectus's attack. Luna and Artemis views out of the window and sees a bright light in the sky.

Luna: It's Usagi!

Artemis: NO! IT'S PRINCESS SERENITY!

Artemis notices the dark shadowy figure standing in front of the princess. Artemis's eyes widen in fear.

Artemis: Lu...Luna! LOOK! LOOK BEHIND THE PRINCESS!

Luna looks and sees the massive dark figure as well.

Luna: What? WHAT IS THAT!

Artemis: I don't know! But I can tell that its massively strong and evil!

Luna: Oh Usagi... Please win this one... We're counting on you... we all are...

Luna looks back at Mamoru.

Outside, Hectus prepares to attack. He raises up his head as a strong energy starts charging within his mouth.

Hectus: THIS POWER! IT'S ALL THANKS TO THIS PATHETIC PLANET!

Hectus looks down at Princess Serenity and smiles psychoticly.

Hectus: HEHehehhe! First... I must test this wonderful power! YAAAAAH!

A dark light explodes out of the dragon's mouth and spreads in all directions. Princess Serenity struggles against the force of the power as she flew around.

Serenity: The beam... it's not hitting me... but... (GASP)

She realizes what Hectus was doing. She quickly turns her head towards Tokyo. The ground below starts to pick up into the sky. Mamoru's apartment starts loosening off the ground.

Luna: AAHHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?

Serenity turns to Hectus.

Serenity: NO! STOP!

Hectus: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

A huge energy booms out from the center of the city and starts to spread in every direction, disinigrating everything it touches. Artemis sees the light traveling towards them. He jumps in front of Luna.

Artemis: LUNA!

Luna: ARTEMIS!

The dark light enters the room, disinigrating everything. Serenity watches helplessly above as the dark light swallows the entire city.

Hectus: HAHAHAHAHAAA! HAAAHAHAHAHHAAA!

The city, now a giant half sphere of dark energy, brought out the deepest sinking emotions within the Princess. She snaps her head sharply at the dragon.

Serenity: No... more... no... MORE! AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Serenity holds up her Silver Imperium Crystal as a light, bright as the rays of the sun, canceled out Hectus's attack. Hectus, amazed by Princess Serenity's power, flys back a little.

Hectus: Such power... ... such power...

He watches his dark sphere disperse, revieling a large and deep crater where the city once stood. Serenity's light intensifies and rushes towards Hectus.

Hectus: Such power... SHOULD NEVER EXIST TO RIVAL MINE! YAAAAAAAR!

Hectus gathers up a intense power in front of him and forms it into a huge sphere of energy.

Hectus: HAHAHAHAHAHAAA! LET'S SEE YOU DEFEND AGAINST THIS ONE!

Hectus throws the massive ball of destruction at the princess.

Serenity: Ugh! Urghh! YAAAAAAAAAA!

The Princess keeps her arms steady above her head as the Silver Crystal releases its might into Hectus's energy ball. The ball slowly pushes Serenity backwards with each passing second,  
eventually knocking her into the ground. She stands strong as she stared at the dark energy in front of her.

Serenity: I won't give in... I won't!

The princess closes her eye and summons more energy into her crystal. Hectus watches with delight.

Hectus: HA! SHE'S HOLDING ON PRETTY TIGHT! LET'S KICK IT UP A LITTLE!

Hectus swings his arms to his side and raises his claws up slowly.

The Earth below the princess starts to shake. Serenity looks below her as she struggles to keep the ball above her at bay.

Serenity: What? What's happening!

Another energy ball comes roaring out of the ground and hits Serenity,knocking her forward into the other energy ball.

Serenity: AAAAAH! NO! No... not yet...

Voices spewed into her head as she struggled to keep the two balls from sandwitching her.

(Voices)

Ami: Hey Usagi... stay strong for us.

Rei: Usagi. We're within you always... to the farthest reaches of space and to the end of time.

Makoto: I believe in you Usagi... we all do...

Minako: You're our princess... don't give in... We looked forward in serving you in the future. And we still do...

Luna and Artemis appear together.

Luna: She's right...

Artemis: Very right...

Haruka and Michiru appears holding hands.

Haruka: We finally found happiness together... I hope you find it as well.

Michiru: Yes, true happiness and a bright future...

Hotaru: I know I failed in protecting you... and I don't expect for you to ever forgive me... but in the time being... I wish you the best of luck...

Setsuna: For our past... for our present... and for our future... our fate rests in your hands.

Mamoru: For our hearts, for our minds, and for our souls... we entrusted them all to you with no regrets. I thank you for the time we've spent together. You made my life worth living... Oh Usako...

Everybody shows up together.

All: Usagi! THANK YOU!

(Voices End)

Serenity's eyes starts watering.

Serenity: Not yet... WE HAVE A BRIGHT FUTURE! AND IT'S NOT OVER YET!

The Princess's eyes blossomed as it changed into a golden color. Her Silver Crystal's light intesifies as the golden aura spreads across her body. From the outside, Hectus notices something was going horribly wrong.

A light leaks through his energy balls.

Hectus: POPOSTEROUS! WHY WON'T SHE DIE!

Hectus, incredibly nervous, sucks in all of his remaining energy into his mouth. The two balls collide and explodes. From the explosion a figure bursts out of the darkness. The princess, with the grace of her Imperium Crystal, jets towards Hectus like a spear ready to strike its prey. Hectus: NOW BURN!

Hectus releases the burning energy within his mouth.

Serenity: AHh... AHHH... AAAAAAHHH!

Hectus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

The two forces collides, exploding a kaleidoscope of colors in every direction.

The energy where the two forces met, waved back and forth, eventually traveling to an equilibrium. The power Hectus was releasing and the power Princess Serenity was giving out, were equal.

Both of them starts to sweat nervously.

Serenity: I... I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!

Hectus: ROAR!

The debris below started to fly wildly up into sky as the clouds above raced downwards into the center of the energy wave. Both the Dragon and the Princess started to weaken as they poured all of there energy into the attack. Serenity noticed that she was weakening at a more rapid rate.

Serenity: Oh no...

The energy wave started to push Serenity back towards Earth once again. Hectus laughs out psychoticly.

Hectus: HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! I'M WINNING! YOU FOOL! YOU NEVER HAD A CHANCE!

Serenity maintains her serious expression as she continues her charge towards Hectus.

Hectus: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

But then...

Doom Phantom: HAHAHAHHAAHAHAAAAAA!

A deep and familiar laughter broke out and silenced Hectus. Hectus recognizes the voice and snaps his eye sharply to his back.

Hectus: Doom Phantom! DO YOU SEE! CHAOS WAS RIGHT IN TRUSTING ME FOR THIS JOB! HAHAHAHAHAHAAA! I WILL BE THE ONE TO AVENGE OUR GREAT LEADER! I'LL BE THE ONE WHO WILL REVIVE THE PAST AND BRING IT INTO THE FUTURE! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

The Doom Phantom continues laughing.

Doom Phantom: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Fool...

Hectus stops laughing.

Hectus: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

The Doom Phantom smiles and teleports next to Hectus.

Hectus: WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

The Doom Phantom reaches into Hectus's body and grabs the Black Poison Crystal. Hectus realizes what the Doom Phantom is trying to do.

Hectus: NO! YOU WOULDN'T! YOU COULDN'T! YOU TRAITOR!

The Doom Phantom stops and looks up at Hectus. Hectus tries to retaliate but couldn't since he wasn't able to stop the wave of energy blasting out of his mouth.

Doom Phantom: ME? A Traitor? You're sadly mistaken!

Hectus: WHAT?

Doom Phantom: HAHAHHAAA! Do you really think Chaos sent you to Earth just to take care of one measily planet and a couple of Sailor Soldiers! HAHAHAHAAA! DO YOU REALLY THINK CHAOS'S REVENGE WOULD BE THAT PETTY!

Hectus: THEN WHY DID HE SEND ME?

Doom Phantom: You seriously have no clue do you! The reason why you were his best!

Hectus stays silent. Serenity starts to push her way back up to the middle.

Doom Phantom: YOUR TITLE! HECTUS! THE TIME SERPENT! YOU ARE DIRECTLY CONNECTED WITH THE TIME FLOW ITSELF! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF SOMEONE SUCH AS THAT DIES? YOU WERE HIS BRIGHTEST INDEED! THE ONE ABLE TO BRING DOWN THE ENTIRE SOLAR SYSTEM! HEHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAA!

Hectus's eyes widen as he understood the Doom Phantom's words. Hectus looses all sense of himself and starts laughing.

Hectus: ... Hehhhehehhehehehehee... HEhehehehHAHAa... HEHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! HEHAHAHAHAHAHHAAA!

The Doom Phantom pulls the crystal out of Hectus's body.

Hectus: HAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!

The Doom Phantom teleports back a little.

Doom Phantom: You were always the fool... Hehhehehahahahaa...

The Doom Phantom fades out of the scene. Hectus's body starts to decrease in size. His energy wave rapidly desipates. The princess charges through the wave and towards Hectus.

Serenity: MOON! COSMIC! POWER! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Hectus: HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ... fool...

Serenity's eyes widen at Hectus's last remark.

(BOOM!)

The princess rips through Hectus.

Hectus: HEhehhehehahahhahahahaaa... hahahahaa... ... ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

The cut enlarges and a huge wave of blue light shines out. Voices emerge within the blue light.

Woman: LIGHT! I CAN FINALLY SEE THE LIGHT AGAIN!

Child: Mommy... is it over?

Man: Let's GO!

The light widens as billions upon billions of souls traveled out of the blue light. People from all around the world flew out in glee and relief.

Moriyuki: (Breaths) I never thought... I would breath air again...

Billions flew wildly around in the red sky.

Shingo: LOOK MOM! I CAN FLY!

Ikuko: SLOW DOWN Shingo!

Kenji: YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER!

Hectus slowly disinigrates as the blue light spreads across his body.

Unazuki: Motoki! WHERE ARE YOU!

A soul comes from behind and grabs her by the shoulders.

Unazuki: EEP!

She turns around.

Unazuki: Motoki!

Motoki: I missed you so much...

As the last batch flies out, all that was left of Hectus was his head.

Hectus: ... hehehha...

(Crack... Crack... Crack... Crack... BOOM!)

Hectus's head shatters into pieces.

Princess Serenity, high above in the sky, breaths heavily as she soaks in her win.

Serenity: I did it... I...

She looses her conscience and falls down from the sky. Traveling at an incredible speed, she quickly fell towards the doomed land below. ...but as fate would have it... Serenity slowed down midway. A figure slowly fades in holding Serenity in his arms.

Mamoru: Usako...

He carrys her slowly down to the ground. He kneels down and sets Serenity slowly down. Mamoru stares into the princess's war torn face which had an ironic twist to it. It was calm and gentle without a care in the world. Mamoru's eyes starts pouring out tears of joy.

Mamoru: You did it... Usako... you did it...

9 figures appear behind Mamoru and walks up to the princess.

Ami: Usagi looks so sweet... when she's asleep...

Rei: Yeah...

Makoto: Can't believe she saved all of our butts once again...

Venus: I believe it...

Luna: I knew she would pull through in the end.

Luna's eyes waters up. Artemis walks up and comfort her by rubbing his head on her neck.

Artemis: We all did... she is our princess indeed...

Saturn stares at her hands and wonders for a moment.

Saturn: Why was I brought back...? I didn't die the way you guys did...

Neptune puts her hand on Saturns shoulder.

Neptune: It's because... our princess willed us to come back... all of us...

She looks to her left.

Neptune: Right Haruka?

Uranus: Right... dumpling sure came through for us... I'm forever grateful...

Mamoru: We all are...

Mamoru holds onto Serenity's hand. It was warm and full of life.

Mamoru: We all are...

The group looks up at the sky as the souls of the once dead, danced about in front of the Moon.

At the gate of time, the aura around Pluto disappears. She slowly comes to and opens her eyes.  
Pluto: Ugh... Princess... Serenity...

She looks up with an ominous stare.

Pluto: It's not over... The eye of the storm has not passed...

On Earth, a small glittering round object falls down from the sky and lands on the ground. The ball like object rolls about on the ground and stops. The ball slowly grows red as a snake-like pupil appears in the center.

Time Serpant: Hehahahaahaaahahaa...

To be continued...


	9. Act 9

**_Final Act:_** **Endless Serenade**

**_Characters in the Final Act:_**

Usagi Tsukino  
Haruka Tenoh  
Michiru Kaioh  
Doom Phantom  
Chaos  
Luna  
Artemis  
Mamoru Chiba  
Unazuki Furuhata  
Motoki Furuhata  
Rei Hino  
Ami Mizuno  
Makoto Kino  
Minako Aino  
Hotaru Tomoe  
Setsuna Meioh  
Man 1/2/3/4  
Shingo Tsukino  
Ikuko Tsukino  
Kenji Tsukino  
Hectus  
Moriyuki Kitou  
Time Serpent

The act begins in a pitch black setting. A small light slowly appears in the distance as a voice resonated out of it. The light clears up, revieling Sailor Pluto.

Pluto: Long ago, within the far reaches of the universe, the god of all gods was born. Its name was Chaos, a dark void in space. Chaos was quiet lonesome, with the infinite power that was at its hands and so it created 5 gods to accompany itself: Gaia, Tartarus, Eros, Erebus, and Nyx. Gaia, the most well known of the 5 children, brought forth the sky, Uranos, and then the mountains and seas. Having affection for Uranos she bewedded him and produced Chronos, the father of time. Chaos lost control of its children and was overthrown by them, banishing it into forever misery at the deepest ends of the universe. Uranos became the new ruler and soon he was corrupted by his power. Chronos couldn't handle Uranos's treacherous ways and stepped in to stop him. Year's of fighting and war broke out. Eventually Uranos fell and Chronos took his place as the ruler of all time and exhistance. Chronos, having everything he wanted, didn't trust the rest of his family. He feared that his siblings would overthrow him and take his power of control, so he seperated his strength into 2 special items. 1 of them was the Garnet Rod of time and the other was the Eye of the Serpent. He sent the items out in two seperate directions, one traveled towards the northern light and the other to the southern darkness. The reason for this was that the Garnet rod held the healing power of time, while the Eye of the Serpent had the destruction property of time.

The Garnet Rod landed on the planet Pluto and gave life to the planet. The eye of the serpent traveled far into the darkness and landed in the hands of a familiar entity... Chaos. With the aid of the Garnet Rod, Pluto gave birth to a young girl. Alone, she stood on the planet of death, as its solitary ruler for eons and eons, without knowing who she was, or the purpose of her exhistance. It wasn't until the Silver Mellenium, where the Moon and the other planets accepted Pluto into there pact to create a star system that brustled with peace and tranquility, when this young girl finally found a true meaning to life. The meaning to protect and conserve. During this time of peace, deep in the dark regions in space, Chaos's anger screamed in rage and vengence. Eons have passed since Chaos was thrown out of power...and eons its anger brewed uncontrollably within. Chaos couldn't stand the serene state of which the universe has entered. Without another thought, Chaos bursts out a incredible dark light that traveled across time and space. The dark light collides into four exceptionally negative objects that were scattered around the galaxy: A dark flame that infested thousands of stars. A solitary planet, in the Tau System, that was riddled by death and disease. A infamous dark crystal, that brought greed and deception across many star systems and finally the Serpants Eye, that Chaos held on to dearly. Those four objects became, Metallia, Pharoah 90, Doom Phantom, and Hectus.

As the story went, Chaos and its 4 incarnations, raced across the galaxy, spreading there evil influence. The planets that hovered around couldn't just allow such an evil force to do as it pleased and so they retaliated. This in turn started the Sailor Wars. As the story folds, once Chaos was entrapped by Sailor Galaxia, Metallia, Pharoah 90, Doom Phantom, and Hectus quickly fled to seperate corners of the universe. Metallia escaped into the Solar System, as Pharoah 90 returned to the Tau System (Once he returned, the gate of the Tau dimension closed behind him, locking Pharoah 90 in). The Doom Phantom disappeared into his own dimension as Hectus drifted aimlessly away in space. For centuries he wandered in space, not knowing any direction or having any destination.

Then on one fateful day, Hectus wandered close to the Solar System. The planet Uranus, Neptune, and my own did not detect his presence... but something did... my Garnet Rod. My Garnet Rod flashed bright red and hollowed in agony. At that moment... images of unspeakable chaos erupted within my mind. A image of a universe that was frozen solid; entrapped in a time warp for all eternity... The power to control time entirely... that thought has been haunting me to this day... and to know that it is not mearly a thought... but reality... it... oh Princess...

Pluto closes her eyes and reopens them and yells out.

Pluto: PRINCESS SERENITY! THAT POWER HAS NOT BEEN BANISHED! THE SERPENT'S EYE IS SOMEWHERE ON EARTH! WE ARE ALL IN SEVERE DANGER! PRINCESS! WAKE UP!

Usagi's eyes flings open. She seemed hesitant as she looked up. There, Mamoru and her friends looked down at her.

Mamoru: Usako... you're finally awake...

Luna: You've been sleeping for a while...

Artemis: We were getting worried...

Everyone gives a sigh of relief. Usagi gets up and looks at her clothing. She realizes that she untransformed and was back to normal. She looks around the scene with a serious expression.

Mamoru: What's the matter Usako?

Usagi turns to Mamoru.

Usagi: The battle... it's not over...

All: What!

At the far end of the crater where Tokyo use to stand, a object glows out with an evil energy. Some of the souls, which newly transformed back into solid beings, saw this red glowing rock-like object and walks up to it.

Man 1: Hmmm... what do you think it is?

Man 2: Looks something like an eye...

Man 3: Pick it up!

Man 2: No! What if that thing...

Another man walks up and freezes. The other 3 turns to him.

Man 4: That... that eye... It looks just like...

(Flashback)

Hectus stands in front of a person inside a coffin. He grabs the man by the throat and starts absorbing his energy.

Man 4: NO! LET ME GO! DOn'T!

The man grows limp. He starts losing his conscience.

Man 4: No...

The man takes a last glimpes of the person grabbing him by the neck. He notices the eye on his chest. It was the most devious thing he had ever seen.

(Flashback Ends)

The man falls on his butt.

Man 4: TH...TH...TH...THAT'S THAT MONSTER'S... E...E...Eye!

The man jumps to his feet and starts running away. The 3 men shook vigilantly as they turned there heads back at the eye.

Man 1: Oh... man! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!

He runs off. A small tremor roars through the ground.

Man 2/Man 3: YEAH!

The 2 others follow.

Back with the heros, everyone splits up and sets out in search for the Serpant's Eye.

At Usagi's end, she runs into her family.

Ikuko: Usagi?

Usagi: Mom?

Ikuko: Usagi! LOOK!

Usagi's dad and brother turns around.

Shingo/Kenji: Usagi!

Usagi runs towards them and falls into her mothers arms.

Usagi: Mommy... Daddy... Shingo...

Usagi's mom starts crying with tears of lost worries and new found joy.

Ikuko: I thought I lost you forever...

She holds Usagi tightly in her arms. Shingo on the side tries to keep in his tears.

Shingo: Usagi... It's great to see you again...

Usagi's dad puts his hand on her head.

Kenji: Usagi... I thought I left home for good this time... that I'll never be reunited with my loving family...

Usagi's dad's glasses steams up as tears rolled down his face.

Kenji: I'm glad you're all right.

He puts his arms around Usagi.

Usagi: It's great to have all of you back...

(RUMBLE! RUMBLE!)

Then all of a sudden, an earthquake breaks in, interrupting Usagi's reunion. Usagi breaks up with her family.

Ikuko/Kenji/Shingo: Usagi!

Usagi: MOM! DAD! Shingo!

At another part of the crater, Moriyuki helps a couple of children land on the ground. His senses picks up a wierd aura and he looks up with a fear stricken expression.

Moriyuki: That power... I feel it...

The earth starts shaking below him as cracks formed in the ground.

Moriyuki: No... CHILDREN!

Moriyuki grabs the children and runs quickly away. The cracks starts to split in two's. Ami, Makoto, Rei, and Sailor Venus stops in there tracks.

Venus: You guys sense that?

Makoto/Rei/Ami: Yeah!

Venus: Let's go!

The 4 turns to the direction of energy and makes a mad dash towards the source. They quickly transforms as they ran.

Makoto: JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!

Rei: MARS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!

Ami: MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune feels the power as well. They quickly contact each other.

Sailor Neptune: You feel that?

Uranus: Yes... the grounds trembling.

Sailor Neptune: I'll see you there.

Uranus: On it.

The two runs towards the source.

Mamoru meets up with Motoki and Unazuki at his end. Before they had the time to say hi, the ground below Unazuki and Motoki cracked and split. The two fell into the crack.

Unazuki: EEEEEEEEEEEEK!

Motoki: Unazuki! AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Mamoru: Motoki! Unazuki!

Motoki grabs Unazuki as he holds onto a rock.

Mamoru grabs Motoki's hand.

Motoki looks up.

Motoki: I can't hold on for much longer... Mamoru!

Mamoru struggles as he tries to pull them out.

Mamoru: UGH!

Unazuki passes out. Motoki looks down at Unazuki.

Motoki: SIS! HANG IN THERE! SIS!

Mamoru: UGH!

Mamoru pulls the two out of the cliff.

Motoki and Mamoru breaths heavily from exhaustion.

Motoki: (Breathing Heavily) Mamoru... Tha...

Before Motoki could thank Mamoru, he was gone.

Motoki: nk... you...

Motoki runs to his sisters side to check if she was all right.

At Usagi's end, the ground below Usagi and her family cracked open.

Shingo: AAAAAAHHH!

Ikuko: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!

Kenji: AAAAAAAAAAAAHH! Usagi!

Usagi: Mom! Dad! Shingo! AAAAAAAHH!

The 4 fell into the hole. Usagi's Dad and Mom passes out from terror. Watching helplessly as they fell down the cliff, Usagi decides to...

Usagi: ... MOON! ETERNAL! POWER!

Shingo: AAAAAAAAAHH! Usagi!

Usagi transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon.

Shingo: YOU'RE!

Moon: NO TIME!

Eternal Sailor Moon grabs Shingo and her mom and dad. Her wings on her back transforms and widens. She flaps her wings and flys upward. Shingo, astounded in her arms, couldn't believe what he saw. Eternal Sailor Moon flies out of the crack and lands on the side. She sets her mom and dad down on the side and sets Shingo down on the spot.

Shingo: U...Usagi... you're...

Eternal Sailor Moon puts her finger on Shingo's lips.

Moon: Our secret... okay?

Shingo blinks and smiles.

Shingo: Okay...

Moon: Thanks bro... now get mom and dad away from here! As far as possible!

Shingo: Right!

Shingo runs over to his mom and dad. They start to come to. Eternal Sailor Moon runs off towards the energy source.

Kenji: ...aww... my head...

Usagi's Mom looks up and sees Eternal Sailor Moon run off.

Ikuko: ...Who's that?...

Usagi's dad looks up.

Shingo smiles.

Shingo: The defender of love and justice...

The 2 blinks and puts on a confused look.

Shingo: ...Err... COME ON! LET'S GET OUR BUTTS OUT OF HERE!

Usagi's mom and dad gets up and runs off with Shingo.  
All of the sailor scouts and Mamoru dashed in towards the energy source. The eye rolls to the center of the crater and levitates upwards as the earthquakes intensifies.

Venus: AAAHHH! I CAN'T STAY STEADY!

Mercury: WE CAN'T JUST LET IT DO AS IT PLEASES! MERCURY! AQUA! RHAPSODY!

A wave of ice water slams into the eye, freezing it.

Venus: YOU DID IT MERCURY!

Uranus: NO! IT'S NOT DONE YET!

The eye breaks free. Uranus quickly attacks.

Uranus: URANUS! WORLD SHAKING!

The ball travels upwards and hits the eye. The eye grows red and absorbs the energy.

Uranus: NO WAY!

Eternal Sailor Moon runs up in front and attacks.

Moon: STARLIGHT! HONEYMOON! KISS!

The wave hits the eye and passes through.

All: (Gasp)

Mamoru arrives at the scene, transformed in Tuxedo Mask.

Tuxedo Mask: EVERYONE! ATTACK AT ONCE! THAT MIGHT OVERWHELM IT!

All: Right!

Everyone prepares to attack.

Mercury: MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!

Mars: MARS! FLAME SNIPER!

Jupiter: JUPITER! OAK! EVOLUTION!

Venus: VENUS! LOVE AND BEUATY SHOCK!

Neptune: SUBMARINE REFLECTION!

Uranus: SPACE SWORD BLASTER!

Moon: STARLIGHT! HONEYMOON! KISS!

Saturn: SILENCE GLAIVE!

Tuxedo Mask runs up and slashes the eye in close range.

A huge chain reaction occurs once all the attacks slammed into the eye at once. Saturn quickly pushed Tuxedo Mask back and jumps in front of the group.

Saturn: ... Ghaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Saturn starts glowing bright violet. She looks up with her energy flowing eyes.

Saturn: SILENCE WALL!

A huge forcefield forms and surounds the energy wave spreading outwards.

Saturn: Ugh...

The wave starts chipping away Saturn's shield.

Saturn: Ugh... AHHHHH!

(BOOM!)

The force field breaks as the power within stops spreading. Everyone looks in awe as the dust clears.

Mars: Did we get it?

Jupiter: I hope...

The dustt clears and the eye was still levitating in the air, unscathed.

All: WHAT! NO WAY!

All the people around the crater watched in terror from behind. The energy from the eye starts to increase. A huge shockwave bursts out of the eye.

Time Serpent: And now... You will all sleep eternally!

Moon: NO!

At the time gate, Pluto flings her head back.

Pluto: NO! Forgive me... King... Queen...

Pluto teleports out and appears next to Eternal Sailor Moon.

Moon: Sailor Pluto!

Pluto: IT'S STARTING! EVERYONE! GATHER AROUND THE EYE! NOW!

Without any questions, all of the Sailor scouts sarounds the Eye, forming a large unconnected circle.

Pluto: EVERYONE! USE THE SAILOR BARRIER TECHNIQUE! NOW!

Everyone nods and kneels down. Pluto runs into her spot and also kneels down.

Pluto: Ready! Pluto making contact!

Mercury: Pluto contact recieved! Mercury making contact!

Mars: Mercury contact recieved! Mars making contact!

Jupiter: Mars contact recieved! Jupiter making contact!

Venus: Jupiter contact recieved! Venus making contact!

Uranus: Venus contact recieved! Uranus! Making! Contact!

Neptune: Uranus contact recieved! Neptune making! Contact!

Saturn: Neptune contact recieved! Saturn Making Contact!

Pluto: Saturn Contact Recieved! SAILOR MOON! NOW!

Moon: Right!

Sailor Moon runs to the center and sticks her sceptor high above towards the sky.

Moon: MOON ETERNAL POWER!

A intense light bursts out of the sceptor.

Luna and Artemis arrives at the scene.

Luna/Artemis: ETERNAL SAILOR MOON!

Tuxedo mask gets in front of them.

Tuxedo Mask: Let them go through with it...

All: SAILOR! COSMIC! BARRIER!

A beam of light travels out of each Sailor scouts hand and connects with each other forming a circle of light. Then all of the beams shoots up into the center into Eternal Sailor Moon's Sceptor, forming a cone like shape around the eye. The eye explodes, sending out a kaleidoscope of colored beams in all directions. Everyone holds on strongly as the beams hits the barrier.

All: UGH!

Moon: BE STRONG!

Eternal Sailor Moon figits a little as her Sceptor disappears and transforms into her Silver Imperium Crystal. She reaches both of her hands upwards to grasp the crystal. Her uniform changes once again into her princess gown. The beams continues strong as it rapidly strikes the barrier over and over again.

A beam hits Mars directly in the chest.

Mars: AAAHHH!

Mars looses her balance a little, but manages to hold on strong.

The light within starts to intesify.

All: AAHHHH!

Uranus: THE LIGHT! IT'S GETTING STRONGER!

Neptune: AT THIS RATE...

Serenity: DON'T GIVE IN TO IT!

The Silver Crystal's light intesifies as well.

Serenity: UGH!

Luna: PRINCESS! YOU HAVEN'T RECOVERED FROM YOUR LAST BATTLE! Yo...YOU'LL DIE!

Artemis: PRINCESS!

Tuxedo Mask: USAKO!

Serenity replies in a soft figiting voice.

Serenity: ... I'll be... all ... right... really...

The brightness intensity of the Serpants Eye increases yet again.

Serenity: ...ugh... ... YEAAAAAA!

The Silver Crystals power increases and glows brighter. Serenity contacts her friends with her mind.

Serenity: The power of this enemy is great... are you all ready for the worst?

Without hesitation, the scouts reply.

Mercury: That's a silly question princess...

Mars: ...ugh... ... ye...yeah! You know we will always protect you with our lives.

Jupiter: Because you would do the same for us...

Venus: We won't fail you... we'll win this battle!

Uranus: I'm always ready...

Michiru: For our princess...

Saturn: You can count on me...

Pluto: For our past princess, present leader, and future Queen. If we fail... there is no future...

Serenity: Thank you...all of you...

Tuxedo Mask, Luna, and Artemis stares helplessly from the outside.

Tuxedo Mask: Only if I could help...

Luna: Only if we can...

Artemis: We will just have to believe in them.

Serenity stares into the evil light with a serious expression. She knew she lacked the energy, so she was going to give it all in one push.

Serenity: ARE YOU ALL READY!

The dark light intesifies 3 folds. The scouts struggle to keep steady as they prepare for there final blow. Each scout's Sailor Crystal hovers out of there bodies and levitates in the air.  
Luna gasps as she sees what the scouts are doing.

Luna: NO! THEY MUSN'T!

Tuxedo Mask turns to Luna.

Tuxedo Mask: WHAT!

Luna: If they use all the power of there Sailor Crystals... They'll die... on the spot.

Tuxedo Mask turns his head back towards the scouts. His eyes glittered with tears.

Tuxedo Mask: If this is how it must be...

Tuxedo Mask runs in.

Luna: NO STOP!

Artemis: STOP PRINCE ENDYMION!

Mercury: MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!

Mars: MARS CRYSTAL POWER!

Jupiter: JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!

Venus: VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!

Uranus: URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!

Neptune: NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!

Saturn: SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!

Pluto: PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!

Serenity: MOON COSMIC POWER!

The white light's power increases 10 folds, while the black light increases another 3.  
Tuxedo Mask runs in and donates his strength into the barrier by helping Princess Serenity hold the Silver Crystal. Tuxedo Mask's outfit vanishes and is replaced by Endymion's armor.

Serenity: Prince Endymion... you shouldn't have come!

Endymion: Princess Serenity... I could never leave you... if you'll going to die... I'll join you...

Serenity: NO! ENDYMION!

The white light starts pushing the black light inwards.

Artemis and Luna watches with tearfull eyes from the outside.

Luna: The black light! It's dimming!

Artemis: They're winning!

Serenity and Mamoru hangs on to the Crystal with all of there might, but there power wasn't going to last too long.

Mercury: ...ugh... Ahhhhhh... ...

Mercury's crystal dims and drops to the ground.

Mercury: Princess...

Mercury collapses on the ground and dies.

Mars: No... Ami... ... .ugh...

Mars crystal fades and drops on the ground as well. Mars falls down silently as tears poured out of her eyes.

Jupiter: I won't let this light... GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Jupiter's eyes looses its glitter.

Jupiter: ... ugh.. I won't... ... ah... ...

Jupiter's crystal vanishes on the spot as she fell forward onto the ground.

The black light starts to push back.

Venus: NO! NO I CAN'T LET THEM WIN! I WON'T FALL! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Venus's crystal glows miraculously bright, filling in for the other scouts.

Venus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ... ... Ahh... ah...

Venus's crystal explodes. Her arms falls limp as her life energy desipated.

She stares up into the sky.

Venus: I won't fall...

Venus dies on the spot, without toppling over.

The power now started to overwhelm the remaining scouts.

Uranus: This... feels ... all to... familiar... by now...

Neptune: I know... ...

The two reaches for each other. Uranus's and Neptune's hands meet as there light disappears..

Saturn: Death... ...death... this is what... I live for... this is what... I'll become... for... Serenity's sake... ...

Her eyes waters up as she looks up at the sky.

Saturn: Daddy... it doesn't seem I'll be coming back this time...

Her pupils fades away as the dark light penetrates her crystals power. The pure force of the energy, knocked her body flying into the air along with the other sailor scouts.

Pluto, struggling to stay alive, gets lifted up into the air.

Pluto: AAAAAHHH!

The tornado starts to increase in size at a rapid rate as it sucked in people that were nearby.

Luna/Artemis: AAAHHHHH!

The two gets sucked up by the tornado.

As the tornado spread, the land it left behind turned black, dead, and frozen in time. People ran for there lives, but weren't able to outrun the wave of dark energy.

Time Serpant: HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! I'LL EAT UP THIS PLANET, THE REST OF THIS SOLAR SYSTEM, AND THE ENTIRE GALAXY! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

The dark wave spreads itself out of Japan and into the Asian mainlands, freezing everyone and everything in there spot. The energy ripped through the oceans, engulfing Africa, South America and North America. The Earth quickly became a dead planet, with no light and no hope.

Serenity/Endymion: NO! WE WON'T LET YOU!

The crystal shines immencibly bright, pushing apart the dark light. For a moment it was working... but then... the unexpectable happened.

(Crack!)

Serenity: ...ahh...aah...

The crystal cracked.

Endymion: SE...SERENITY!

Time Serpant: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

(Crack!)

Serenity: ...ugh... ... Endymion... my love...

Endymion: PRINCESS! NO!

(BOOM!)

The Imperium Silver Crystal explodes, unleashing a hailstorm of light. A light at least a hundred folds stronger then before. The Time Serpant tries to increase his power... but couldn't gather the amount he needed with the amount of time he had.

Time Serpant: I see... this is your true power... congradulations... but at least... I left my mark... you'll never BRING BACK THIS PLANET!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAaa.AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

The light eats up the Serpants Eye, destroying it with its bright rays. The light spread across the Earth as the dark energy tries to reach out into space. The holy light traps the dark light within the Earth's boundary, saving the rest of the Solar System and galaxy from harm.

Serenity: I... did... it... Endymion...

She turns to the Prince with a warm smile. Endymion couldn't control his feelings and was raining down tears.

Endymion: Serenity... I couldn't... protect you...

Serenity: That's... not true... it's... no..t...tr...ue...a..t..all...

Serenity looses her smile and collapses into Endymions arm's.  
Endymion holds Serenity tight as he utters out all of his feelings.

Endymion: ..Serenity...

Endymion kisses Serenity as the dark light collapses over them, freezing there kiss forever in time. A tear rolls down Endymion's face along with Serenity's face. The two tears fell to the ground together and mixed. The tear shined brightly and transformed into a crystal shard.

(Later On)

Hundreds of years in the universe has passed, as the desolate planet Earth continues to sleep... but what is this? A light starts shining at a corner of the globe. The crystal shard that was created by the couple's tears has grown and now has transformed into a new crystal. The light broke the time barrier around Endymion and Serenity. Endymion blinks as tears continued to roll down his eyes.

Endymion: I'm... all right?

He sees Serenity, dead in his arms.

Endymion: PRINCESS!

The prince kneels down and lays the princess's head on his lap. His tears continues down his face.

Endymion: Odango... Usako... Serenity... my princess... please smile for me... just once...

Serenity doesn't move.

Endymion: ... You were always filled with energy... you always knew how to make others happy... you always knew how to... bring out the best of people... why... why...must you leave your eyes closed... please... open... those emotionally strong eyes that gave hope to everyone... that gave hope to me... please... my love... my... ...

Endymion views into her emotionless face as she gives no response.

Endymion: I understand... Serenity...

He reaches for his sword and pulls it out. He points the sword out and turns it towards himself.

Endymion: ...my only love... I'll be with you soon...

Endymion closes his eyes and thrusts the sword towards himself... ..  
but... just then the crystal flies in front of the sword, blocking it. Endymion opens his watery eyes, confused with the outcome. He sees the crystal.

Endymion: The... ... the crystal... it stopped my blade... but...

He quickly grabs Serenity's hand. It was warming up.

Endymion: Serenity... PRINCESS SERENITY!

The crystal hovers slowly towards Serenity's heart. The crystal slowly hovers down and fuses with the princess's body. Endymion watched as his tears of sorrow slowly dwindled away. Serenity's body started to glow once again. Her princess gown slowly transforms into a different gown.

Endymion: Queen... Neo Serenity...

Serenity slowly comes to.

Queen Neo Serenity: uhh... ...uh

Endymion: Serenity...

Serenity opens her eyes slowly and sees Endymion.

Queen Neo Serenity: My... prince...

The two quickly grabs each other and hugs.

Endymion: Don't ever scare me like that again... Serenity... ...

Queen Neo Serenity: I'm so sorry... ...

The two stands up and looks around the scene. Up in the sky they see the Sailor Scouts and many civilian's frozen. Serenity turns her head to Endymion. Endymion puts on a serious facial expression and nods.

Queen Neo Serenity: It's time... that...

Endymion: We return this planet to its rightful position.

Serenity and Endymion both holds out there hands. An object starts fading in, into the two's hands. It was a rod, a moon rod. Endymion armor cracks and falls off. From inside, came out a new strength, a new velvet uniform, and a new sense of hope. He sends his remaining energy into the rod and let's go. Queen Neo Serenity holds on to the rod tightly and looks up at the darken sky's above and down at the dead grounds around her.

Queen Neo Serenity: To protect our planet... to protect our love ones... to protect our past... to protect our present... To Protect Our Future!ugh... MOON! COSMIC! HEALING! POWER!

The moon rod booms a bright light over Earth, swallowing the cursed spell of which the Time Serpant left behind. Time slowly unfroze and everything started to move again. The scouts fell to the ground, one by one, with new life breathed into there bodies.

Each one slowly got up.

Mercury: I... I'm alive?

Mars stands up and looks at herself.

Mars: I guess... we cheated death once again...

Jupiter: Yeah... I guess so...

Uranus and Neptune opens there eyes. Uranus turns her head slowly to look at Neptune. Neptune turns her the same.

Uranus: Did you like your dream?

Neptune: It was short and sweet.

Saturn struggles to her feet.

Saturn: ...Ugh...

Pluto walks up to Sailor Saturn with Luna on one shoulder and Artemis on the other.

Pluto: Here... let me help.

She gives her a hand. Saturn looks up at Pluto,

Saturn: ...Thanks...

Venus looks around the scene and sees Queen Neo Serenity and King Endymion.

Venus: HEY GUYS! LOOK!

All the scouts turn to see the commotion.

All: KING ENDYMION! QUEEN NEO SERENITY!

Serenity pointed her rod towards the heavens as the light continued traveling out, reviving all the damage done to Earth and its people. King Endymion stood beside her kneeling on one leg. Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto quickly kneels down as well. Luna and Artemis jumps off Pluto's shoulder and kneels. The inner scouts walks up closer to the Queen and King and kneels down in front of them.

Across the land, her image could be seen. A strong powerful being with a heart pure of gold, that was able to bring prosperity back to Earth.

At a corner of the debris, a hand sticks out of the rubbles. It was Moriyuki's hand.

Moriyuki: Such a warm light... it calms me...

He feels his arms and body.

Moriyuki: My pains... they are gone...

He looks up and stares into the light. Everyone else did the same thing soon after.

Kenji: ...Hey... That lady over there looks familiar...

Ikuko: ...Can it be?

The two looks at each other.

Ikuko/Kenji: Hahahahahaa! ... NAHH!

Shingo stares into the light with a tear in one eye and a smile in the other.

Shingo: Way to go sis...

Over at Motoki's location.

Motoki laid, fainted,on top of Unazuki.

Unazuki: Motoki... you're too heavy... get off...

Motoki comes to his senses and jumps.

Motoki: AAH! What... what? what happened?

Unazuki nods her head towards the light.

Unazuki: She happened.

Motoki looks over and stares into the light.

Motoki: I see...

Motoki kneels down on one knee. Unazuki does the same soon after along with the rest of the people on Earth.

The flowers started to bloom as the sun shined down onto the planet, the first time in hundreds of years. The society moved back on task, and new cities were built in place of the old. Everybody helped each other as if they found a new link between each other. Every country, every nation, every ethnic race, every gender... was at peace. The Earth finally reached a serene state once again... guided by Earth's new light... and Queen...

But questions rise out of the ends of people's minds... when will this peace end? When will the world be effected by havoc and chaos again?

Over at the deepest ends of the universe, Chaos springs back to life after hundreds of years of sleep.

Chaos: ...I can feel my energy flowing back... ... such great energy... ...

Chaos calls upon one of his loyal servants.

Chaos: DOOM PHANTOM! COME FORTH!

A shadow appears behind Chaos.

Doom Phantom: Yes my lord...

Chaos stares into the deep ends of the universe and sees a bright light shining from the Solar System.

Chaos: It seems that Hectus has failed...

The Doom Phantom bows.

Doom Phantom: I'll get on it right away my lord. Hehahhaa... and oh...

Chaos: Yes...?

Doom Phantom: What do you plan to do from this point forward... if you don't mind me asking...

Chaos: HEHAHAHAHAAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAahahahahaAA... That's for the universe to find out.

Chaos teleports out of the scene and crashes through the barriers that kept him locked up.

Chaos: HAHAHAHHAA! I'M FINALLY FREE! LET THE CHAOS BEGIN!

The Doom Phantom watches with pride and joy for his master's ressurection and freedom.

A smirk runs across the Doom Phantom's face.

Doom Phantom: ..Hehheheeha... I wouldn't say Hectus totally failed...

A large Black Poison Crystal fades in behind the Doom Phantom.

Doom Phantom: He left me this wonderful gift... HEHAHHAHAAHAHAHAAA!

The Doom Phantom teleports out of the scene and heads for the Solar System to start the scheme that we are all so familiar with. (Sailor Moon R)

When will the next villain appear? When will peace return from that? And... when will the Endless Serenade of forever repeating history, end? The answer to that question will be given... ...once this tale, of heroism, friendship, and romance finally meets a true ending...

? To be continued ?


End file.
